Kingdom Hearts
by MyKingdomHeart8
Summary: Mackie and Riku have known each other their whole life. One day Mackie moved away, but when she came back, her and Riku fell in love. One night a storm hit, as all the heartless stuff began. She was kidnapped by Axel who she also fell in love with. Now she's on a journey with Axel, trying to get back her old life. What will happen when she has to leave Axel?
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

"Mackenzie, hurry up!" My mom yelled. We were moving back to the other side of the Destiny Islands, where I was originally from. I missed it there so much. I grabbed my phone, and dragged my bags downstairs, and into the car. I sat with my head against the window, watching all the passing objects. We finally pulled up to our old little house. I got my bags out of the car, as I stumbled a little bit.

"Whoa," A red-headed girl let out a small laugh walking by. "Do you need any help?" She smiled, grabbing one of my bags.

"Thanks." I smiled, as she helped me lug my stuff into the house. We walked back out, and she looked at me.

"I'm Kairi." She extended her hand and arm towards me. I grabbed her hand, and she shook it.

"I'm Mackie." I smiled, as we both pulled our hands back to our side.

"Do you wanna go sit on the beach? I could show you around a little bit?" It's been years since I've been here, I was already fifteen, and I lived here when I was about five, so I forgot mostly everything.

"I've lived here before, a long time ago, but sure." I smiled, and peeked my head through the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to walk around with Kairi!" I shut the door and nodded. We began walking, and she showed me the _Secret Place._ It was a little cave, where her and her friend used to go all the time.

"I don't remember this being here..." She looked at the drawing on the wall strangely. It was her, and her friend, and...

"What's that?" I pointed to the star shaped figure.

"That's a papou fruit." I smiled as I remembered now. The star shaped fruit, _papou. _

"I remember papou... I haven't had one in so long." We left, and sat on the beach nearby. I sat in the sand, and rubbed my hand around in it. I missed this place so much. We went up onto higher elevated land on the island. We walked across a short bridge, and sat on the small island like thing, with papou trees. We sat on the trunk of it, and watched everything around us. I slight clicking sound got louder and closer to us.

"Kairi, you know this is-" I turned and looked at the bright blue eyes.

"Riku?" He froze, and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Mackie?" I jumped up, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me around my waist, and I squeezed him.

"I've missed you so much." We seperated from each other, but his hands remained on my waist.

"What happened to you? Where did you go?"

"I grew up," I let out a small laugh. "And we moved all the way to the other side of the Islands." He looked me up and down in disbelief. Kairi hopped up, standing at our sides.

"So I see you two already know each other." I combed my hair behind my ear with my fingers, and looked at Riku.

"Haha, yeah. I've known him practically my whole life." I tried so hard not to look into his eyes.

"So then you must know-"

"Sora!" I cried, as I saw him walking towards us.

"Mackie! Where did you come from?"

"I moved back." I looked down realizing my fingers were locked between Riku's, but I tried not to draw too much attention to it. I looked back up at Sora.

"It's been a long time... You already met Kairi?" I nodded and smiled. Kairi moved next to Sora, and smiled at me.

"We'll leave you two alone." Kairi grabbed Sora by his wrist, dragging him away from us. I watched them, trying not to make any eye contact with Riku.

"So..." I looked back at him, and we went back and sat on the trunk of the papou tree Kairi and I were sitting on. My hand slipped out of his, but as soon as we sat down, he secured my fingers between his once again.

"Did you ever try sharing a papou with somebody?" I looked at him strange, and shook my head.

"No, why?"

"They say whoever you share it with, your destinies become intertwined." He climbed up the trunk a little more, letting go of my hand once again. He picked on of the papou's off the tree, returning to my side. He took a bite out of the papou, and handed it to me. I looked down where he took a bite, and back at him.

"I don't know..." He laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't have _germs_, go ahead." I looked back at the fruit, taking a bite out of it. We both continued taking bites out of the fruit until there was nothing left. He layed back on the trunk, as I layed next to him, and my head on his chest. I drifted off, and woke up the next morning, still on the trunk of the papou tree. My eyes were squinted, as I looked around, trying to figure out what happened, and how I was still here. I put my hand on Riku's chest, shaking him a little bit.

"Riku, wake up!" I never went home last night, my parents were gonna kill me. RIku's eyes opened, and he looked at me.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled, and I gave him a little shove.

"Come on, what time is it?"

"Noon." Sora's voice came behind us.

"Oh my god!" I jumped off the trunk, and ran back to my house. My mom was sitting in the living room.

"Hi honey."

"Mom! I'm so sorry!"

"Why?"

"I never came home last night."

"I know? You stayed at Kairi's. She called us last night, you fell asleep there." I sighed, and nodded.

"Oh yeah. I forgot what happened. Bye now!" I ran out the door, and back to the papou tree, where Riku still layed.

"Kairi told your mom you stayed at her house last night." I smiled.

"I know, thank you so much Kairi." She stood next to Sora, and laughed a little.

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

Riku and I, still sitting on the papou tree, watched the waves in the ocean.

"Kairi, Sora, and I have been planning on leaving, on a boat, and going to discover all the other worlds. I've changed my mind now." I felt a little disappointed when he first said it, then he said he changed his mind.

"Why? That would be such an amazing adventure..." He put his hand over mine.

"I know, it would be an amazing adventure to take with you, and only you." I felt my cheeks warming up, and I looked down.

"Riku, what's going on... with us?"

"I always had that little cute kid crush on you, when we were little. I never forgot you while you were gone. When you came back, something hit me. I don't know what it was, but it was like a part of me, was complete when I saw you back here. I can't explain how I feel about you, but I've never felt like this with anyone else." My cheeks got even warmer as the words flowed out of his mouth.

"That's exactly how I've always felt. But then, I didn't know if you ever felt the same, and I felt kind of stupid, and worried-" My words were cut off by Riku's lips meeting mine. I froze, and was caught in the moment. Once he pulled away, I just smiled. Realizing how late it already had gotten, and how fast time had went, the sun was already setting.

"There's nothing to worry about."

"Mackie, you can stay at my house tonight." I was caught off guard by Kairi. I nodded.

"Okay, my parents know?" She nodded. I stood up, and looked at Riku. He stood up, and wrapped his arms around me, and I hugged back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mackie." I looked up, and he kissed me once more. I let go, and I went with Kairi. That night, we sat in her room, as we heard large winds, and heavy rain. I looked out her window, and saw the papou tree Riku and I have been sitting on. Then next to it, I see Riku, standing there.

"Riku!" I got up and charged out of Kairi's room.

"Mackie, wait!" I ran out the door, and making my way to the island, and up to the papou tree.

"Riku!" He turned to me, and he grabbed me, hugging me tightly.

"Riku, what's going on?"

"The door is open Mackie. The door to the other worlds. If we step through, we might never come back, but as long as I stay with you, everything will be okay." I held onto him tightly, as our lips went to meet, it's almost like I fell right through him. I was now behind him, sinking into a puddle of darkness.

"Riku!" My hand reached out to him, but he didn't make it in time. He turned around, as I had fallen deep into the darkness.

**-Kairi's POV-**

I had only caught a glimpse of Mackie's disappearing. I ran into the secret place, and stood near the door. I was so dull, as I just stood there.

**-Riku's POV-**

"Riku!" Sora's voice came behind me.

"Sora, the time is now." He looked at me funny.

"Huh?"

"The door is open. We might not be able to ever come back. But don't be afraid of the darkness. Don't let it take over you."

"What? Where's Kairi? Where's Mackie?"

"Kairi will come with us! As for Mackie, I don't know where she is now." The darkness streamed up my legs and stomach pulling me in. I reached my hand out to Sora, as he leaped towards me, stretching for my hand, but he was stuck.

"Riku!"

"Go find Kairi. This spot is where Mackie fell into the darkness. I have to find her."

"Riku, no!"

"Go Sora!" As the darkness took its last pull at me, I was in the darkness.

**-Sora's POV-**

I ran into the secret place, and saw Kairi standing by a door.

"Kairi?"

"Sora..." She slowly turned around as the doors flew open, and she blew towards me. I opened my arms, and she fell right through me and disappeared.

**-Riku's POV-**

I had no idea, where I was. I was standing in complete darkness. I told myself, _don't be afraid, it can't hurt you _as I remained standing there. I shut my eyes, and took deep breaths. When I opened my eyes, I was in a whole new world. I layed in the grass, and stood up.

"What the..." A girl with brown hair and big green eyes appeared in front of me. Her eyes reminded me of Mackie's hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" She looked at me, helping me stand sturdy.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"Olette! What are you doing?" Two guys came running towards us.

"Who's this?" The other guy said. The girl looked at me for an answer.

"I'm Riku. Uhm, where am I?"

"Twilight Town. Are you not from here?" The guy with blonde hair asked.

"I'm Pence, this is Hayner and Olette." I nodded in agreement.

"Have you guys seen a girl with long wavy brown hair, and hazel eyes?" The girl, Olette, looked back at the guys.

"Yeah, she was sitting with us in our hang out for awhile, but out of nowhere, she went running that way. Hayner tried to catch her, but she just kept running." Pence said.

"When did that happen?"

"Just about an hour ago. Why?"

"I have to find her."

"Some guy took her from what we last saw. Hayner chased after her, and a guy in a long black coat took her through this like, portal thing." Pence said.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

**-Riku's POV-**

"I have to find her." The blonde guy, Hayner grabbed my shoulder.

"Easy there. I don't think it's a good idea you go anywhere yet." They took me to their 'The Usual Spot' and I sat down.

"So how exactly do you know that girl, Mackie, right?" Olette asked. I nodded, and smirked a little.

"Yeah. Uhm, she used to live on the same Island as me, then she ended up moving to the other side of the Destiny Islands. Just the other day she came back, and my life became so much easier and happier, yet, more complicated."

"Huh?" Pence said.

"What?" Olette and Hayner both said.

"You see, there's this girl, Kairi-"

"We know Kairi!" Olette yelled.

"She was here with Mackie! They were seperated though, by that guy." Hayner said. I shook my head.

"Anyways. I've always been in love with Kairi, but when Mackie came back, all my little crush feelings I had towards her, came back, except a lot stronger."

"Oh. Man, that sucks." Said Hayner. I nodded.

"Mackie and I were seperated. Only a little bit ago, but it feels like forever."

"What happened?" Olette asked, sounding concerned.

"It was night, and there was a storm. A portal, to the darkness opened. Mackie came running after me, and she fell right through me, and fell into the darkness. Then my friend Sora came, and I was pulled into the darkness. I was in complete blackness. I closed my eyes, and told myself _Don't be afraid, it can't hurt you_ meaning the darkness, and when I opened my eyes, I woke up in the middle of the woods."

"I'm so sorry to hear that all happened." Olette said. I grinned a little bit, and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not sure about Kairi anymore, but now, I'm willing to do anything to save Mackie. I'm gonna head out now though." They all nodded. They led me to the exit, and all stood in front of the entrance/exit.

"We hope to see you again." Olette said.

"See you la-" And they suddenly froze.

"What?" A black figure appeared in front of me.

"So you're on a search?" The voice said.

"What? Who are you? What are you talking about?" The form appeared, of Mackie.

"Mackie!" I ran towards her, as the arm of the man blocked me. He took his hood off, as his red hair was revealed.

"Axel, from Organization XIII. Got it memorized? I think we should be fair and let the girl pick where she wants to go."

"Why would she go back with you anyways?"

"She knows the truth about the Organization, but the question is, does she know the truth about you?"

"What is he talking about, Riku?"

"I don't know what you mean, _Axel._"

"What you just told these three." As he represented Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"I don't know... what you're talking about!" I began to get nervous.

"Love, you spoke about. A girl named, _Kairi, _may I ask?"

"Kairi? Riku..."

"Tell her the truth... Now!"

"I said, how I was always in love with Kairi... but when you came back, all my crush feelings for you came back, but a lot stronger! By that, I meant I loved you."

"Now, Mackie, choose where you want to go. Back with the liar, or back to the darkness, where you're safe."

"Mackie, no, please!"

"Riku, I'm s- Sorry? I shouldn't be sorry. _You lied_ to me." I stepped closer to her, as two large ninja star looking things appeared in Axel's hands.

"Don't step any further." He threatened. I leaned in a little.

"Mackie, please..." He hit me with one of the blades, as I fell into the nearby brick wall. I had a slice in my arm, and Axel laughed.

"I told you don't move any closer. Come on, _Mackie._"

"Riku..." She said, as he turned her around, shoving her into the portal, and following her. I jumped to my feet, and ran towards the portal.

"Mackie!" Just as I reached it, it closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

**-Riku's POV-**

The portal closed, and suddenly, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were moving again.

"...ter, Ri- What happened to your arm?" Hayner finished his sentence he was frozen on, and suddenly caught sight of my arm.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"That's serious, Riku. Come on, we need to get you cleaned up." They washed my arm off, and wrapped it in bandages. Olette secured the bandage on my arm, and patted my arm.

"I think I should go, _now._" They all nodded. I left, and walked around this town. Out of nowhere, I was warped, into a new world. I fell to the ground, and held my head. A hand reached out to me.

"I think you could use some help." A girl with short black hair helped me up.

"Thanks." I shook my head a little bit, and looked at her.

"I'm Yuffie! You are?"

"Riku." She shook my hand, and smiled.

"So, where are you from?"

"Destiny Islands... Where am I anyways?" She squinted her eyes at me.

"Never heard of them, and this is Hollow Bastion! What brings you here?"

"I don't know, how I got here, actually."

"Okay, well I'll let you look around here." She, I mean, Yuffie walked away, and I began to walk around. As I was walking, a thing of black appeared in front of me, turning out to be a lady. An old, lady.

"Hello, Riku." I was startled by her knowledge, of knowing my name.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you. I see potential in you."

"Okay, and that's not creepy or anything."

"Zip it. As I was saying, I've been watching you. I can offer you protection, and shelter." I wasn't sure about the strange looking lady's offer.

"Why would I accept an offer from," I looked her up and down, "You?" Crossing my arms in front of me.

"Would you like to save that Mickie? You kn-"

"Her name is Mackie, get it right. And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Kairi has lost her heart to the darkness. Mackie is destined to soon lose hers as well. You see, Kairi and Mackie are the seventh, and eighth princesses of heart, and seeing what had happened to you in Twilight town, I know you want to save Kairi and Mackie. So by joining yourself with my band of villians, it's the only way you can save them." The offer was irrisistable. After what had happened in Twilight town, I know Sora is on his way to save Kairi. I only needed to save Mackie. Thinking of it, she's the one I wanted to save, and I need to save.

"I'll go with you, _for now._ I'm not yet saying I'll join you and your _villians._" A smirk appeared across her face, as she slowly nodded. Before I knew it, a thing of black wrapped around us, and I went to the castle where she belonged.

**-Mackie's POV-**

I sat in the white room, with the chairs along the walls, where the members of the Organization sat. I watched as they all sat, and stared at me, in the middle of it all. They all sat in the order they were numbered: I, Xemnas. II, Xigbar. III, Xaldin. IV, Vexen. V, Lexaeus. VI, Zexion. VII, Saix. VIII, Axel. IX, Demyx. X, Luxord. XI, Marluxia. XII, Larxene. XIII, Roxas. XIV, Xion. I felt pressured as they all watched me, annd talked about me. Eventually, Axel made his way down, walking up to me. He held out his hand, and helped me up.

"Axel, what's happening?" He shook his head.

"They're thinking of turning you into a heartless, and giving your heart to the darkness."

"No!" I whispered loudly. He grabbed my arms, and held me sturdy.

"Just shut up. I'll talk to Xemnas" I shook my head, hoping he was telling me the truth. He went up to their leader, Xemnas, and spoke with him. Xemnas hesitated, then nodded. After a few minutes, Axel came back to me.

"What'd he say?" I asked a little bit annoyed. I couldn't stand Axel, and I was almost positive, he couldn't stand me.

"He said he's gonna keep you around for awhile, and _hopefully_, you'll be gone soon." When he said that, I got a sharp pain inside me. It's almost like I cared that he said that. But I know I didn't, it was just weird. I ended up swiping past him, and finding my way out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Xemnas asked.

"I'm finding a place to sleep." I said as I stood still, and continued walking again.

"Lead her Axel-" I heard Xemnas say. I couldn't hear the rest of what he had said. Axel ran up behind me, and led me out of the room.

"Don't worry, I don't want to be here either."

"What do you mean, be here?"

"I have to stay with you until you fall asleep."


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

"Are you serious?" He nodded.

"Don't worry, I will leave as _soon _as you fall asleep." I layed in the bed, of the room I was taken to. I had no idea where this room was exactly, but I had the chance to sleep. I turned and faced the wall, as tears ran down my face. I sniffled a little.

"I just want to be back at the island, with Riku..." I choked on my words, as I tried so hard not to cry. I felt the bed go down slightly, as a hand felt my arm.

"Believe me, I don't want you here either. Hopefully, all this will be over soon, and you can go back and be happy with that idiot." I sat up, and smacked Axel across the face.

"Don't call Riku, an idiot. He's more of a genius then you could ever be." I sat with my knees up, and put my head into my knees.

"It's just not fair, I don't want to be here. I want all of this to just end."

**-Axel's POV- **

There was a point inside of me, where I actually felt sympathy. I actually felt bad for this girl, Mackie. I could only imagine what she was going through.

"How old are you?" I asked. I was curious to know her age.

"Fifteen... Why do you care?" I pressed my lips together.

"I don't know. I mean," I didn't want her to know I felt bad... I knew she didn't like me.

"I was just wondering. I don't care, but I was just curious to how old you were, and how much you're going through, it's tough it seems."

"How would you know what I'm going through? As you get to pretty much just sit back like the rest of the Organization, and watch the pain real people go through. It seems like you _nobodies _have nothing to worry about, huh?" I bit my tongue. I didn't kind of care. For some reason, I really cared. I was willing to sit here and listen to everything she had to rant about, or tell me about, and explain, but I couldn't let her know that. I don't know what this feeling was inside of me, but it was weird. I couldn't figure it out. Xion, Roxas, they were my best friends, and I loved them like a sister and brother, but I couldn't figure this feeling out. I never had this feeling, towards anyone. I had to keep this to myself though. The only people I would tell, would be Roxas, maybe Xion.

"Every word you say, is like a smack in the face. I just want it to end." I said, feeling a little too harsh.

"You know, your attitude, and the things you say, aren't helping me feel better one bit."

"What do you mean?" She shook her head, and layed back on her side.

"Nothing, just, nevermind." I could tell she was hurt by my words, but I left it at that. I could definitely tell too, she just wanted to be back home, with Riku. _She would never want a guy like you_ a voice said in the back of my head. What the...? That didn't even make sense, I didn't want her anyways. Sure I thought about my feelings towards her, and I've never had these feelings before, but it was just different. It didn't, and doesn't mean anything. I got up, and went back to the room, where the rest of the Organization sat. I stood at the door, and looked around for a minute. Eyes were on me, and I left again. I went to the only place I could find peace at: The Woods in Twilight Town. I warped myself there, and sat against a tree. I had to think about this all. I was lost. I had these feelings towards Mackie, from my heart, but yet my brain denies the feelings, and it was killing me.

**-Riku's POV-**

I was ordered to go to Abragah, and get Princess Jasmin in exchange for Kairi's heart, or Mackie's freedom. After about a day of traveling, I was on the streets of Abragah. I turned around as a homeless man, a monkey, and _Sora?_ Were running towards the castle. I followed behind, seeing Jasmin standing in the front, running into the castle. The man and Sora began to battle with the large genie looking guy, Jafar I'm guessing was his name, since everyone was screaming it. I snuck around, into the castle, on my search for Jasmin. I found her within the first floor. I covered her mouth, and held her hands behind her back.

"Sh..." I whispered, and took the back way out of the castle, and realized I forgot the powers Maleficent had given me. I warped myself back to the castle, with Jasmin. Maleficent looked at Jasmin, as I dropped her to the floor.

"You see, only that Kairi's body can be found, and for Mackie, she's in a part of the dark world we can't even find."

"If only someone had stuck around to give him a hand..." Hades said.

"I did my part. I brought the princess didn't I?" I was furious now. "You said bringing the princess here, I could get back Mackie! I thought you were, _powerful_?" I could see that now, Maleficent became furious as well.

"I... I..." Maleficent couldn't think of the words to say. I used the powers I had, to warp Jasmin back to her castle where she belonged.

"I don't need your help with anything. I don't need your '_protection_' or 'shelter'." I can save Mackie all by myself, and Sora can save Kairi on his own. I walked out of the doors of the room we were in, as I heard Maleficent yelling back.

"You're nothing without me, Riku! You can't do anything without your powers!" As I walked I looked at my hands, realizing, I was soon to lose my powers. I hurried up, and warped myself to Hollow Bastion, as I got a strange feeling in my hands. I tried to warp somewhere else, and it didn't work. I walked around, and just sat down against a nearby wall. The girl, Yuffie, had came out of nowhere.

"It looks like you could use some more help." She laughed, "What's going on with you?" She questioned, pulling me off the ground.

"I can't find Mackie, or my other friends. I have nowhere to stay, and have no idea where I'm going. It's all useless." I put my head into my hands.

"Hey, don't say that!" Yuffie cried. "I'll help you, we'll help you. We'll help you figure everything out, and we'll help you find your way. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." The words Yuffie had just spoke did make me feel a little bit better. I was hoping her and whoever else she meant by _we _could truly help me. All I wanted right now, was to be back at the Destiny Islands, on our little Island we always went to. I wanted to be back there with Sora, Kairi, and most importantly Mackie. I knew she was somewhere with that Axel, but the question that had been running through my mind, since she first fell into the darkness, and since I had seen her with Axel was, _Is she safe? _


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

I tossed and turned throughout the time I was sleeping. All I could think about was Riku standing there, and me falling through him, into the darkness. His face, when he had told me the truth. I felt regret. I know, you can't help who you love, but it would've been nice to know before I made myself look stupid. When I went to say sorry, and I took it back? I wish I finished that sentence, because I was sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For coming back with Axel, getting mad that he told me the truth, for moving to the complete other side of the Destiny Islands, for moving back, and overall, for ever being born. All I could do was try to open my heart, to where ever he was in the universe. _Riku, I'm sorry for everything. Going with Axel, getting mad at you, moving away, moving back, being born, everything. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I wish I could take it all back. Right now, I just wish we could be back at the Islands, together, and happy. All this heartless and darkness stuff isn't my fault, but the pain I'm putting you through, that I'm putting myself through, is all my fault. I'm sorry. I love you Riku..._

**-Riku's POV-**

_Riku, I'm sorry for everything. Going with Axel, getting mad at you, moving away, moving back, being born, everything. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I wish I could take it all back. Right now, I just wish we could be back at the Islands, together, and happy. All this heartless and darkness stuff isn't my fault, but the pain I'm putting you through, that I'm putting myself through, is all my fault. I'm sorry. I love you Riku... _I heard the sweet little voice in my head.

"Mackie!" I yelled, realizing I had said it out loud.

"Riku, Cid is trying to find her now." Yuffie said, looking at me worried.

**-Mackie's POV-**

I squeezed my eyes shut, to keep myself asleep. As much pain as I was in, dreaming, and thinking, it was currently the happiest place I was in. I didn't want to wake up. I would have to go back with Axel, who knows where he would have to drag me to. I just wanted to sleep. I turned on my side, putting a blanket over my head, as I heard the door open.

"Hey, Mackie..." The soft voice said. "You have to wake up now, you've been sleeping over twelve hours now." The hand landed on my shoulder, lightly shaking me. I sat up, to see Roxas.

"Roxas? Why do I have to wake up..."

"Well you can't sleep forever." He laughed a little trying to lighten up my mood. "I don't know... I wish I could sleep forever sometimes too. Waking up is like a nightmare, and sleeping is like having the best dream ever, I understand..." I nodded.

"It's not fair. I want to go back home. I'm miserable here. I hate waking up, knowing I'm gonna have to be dragged around by Axel all day. It makes me feel worse, that I can't stand him, and I know he hates me, and is gonna do everything to get rid of me."

"Everything is not what it seems..." I looked at Roxas funny.

"What do you mean?" I was startled by his words.

"Nothing, just get up and come on, Mackie." He exited the room, and stood in the doorway waiting for me to follow him. I stood up, and followed him out of the room, back to the room where all the Organization XIII members sat. There was a new chair, just like all of theirs, after Xion's. I got scared. There were only supposed to be thirteen members in the Organization, and they included Xion, who would be the fourteenth member. I guarantee they wouldn't have a problem adding another member to the Organization.

"There is a chair for you to seat yourself in." Xemnas said. Roxas led me to the chair, as he went back to his. I brought my knees up to my chest, and put my head in my knees. My arms were wrapped around my legs. I closed my eyes, and told myself, _you're going to be okay. _Although, I wasn't exactly sure I would be. I kept my eyes, squeezed shut, trying to block out the rest of the room. I could only imagine where I would have to go today. A bunch of chaos began going on, as I looked up. Axel stared desperately at the empty chair. The empty, thirteenth chair: Roxas was gone. Axel approached my chair, and grabbed my arm.

"Lets go." I yanked out of his grip, and looked into his green eyes.

"Must I be dragged everywhere that you go?" He grabbed my arm again.

"If you want to be safe from becoming a heartless. Your choice." I looked down, and stood up. He warped us out of there, and we ended up in Twilight town. We were in the middle of town, as he pulled me around.

"Mackie!" The voice called. Hayner. I turned to look at him.

"Where are you going?" I shook my head and turned around. Axel yanked on my arm a little bit, pulling me ahead.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Quit messing around, we need to find Roxas, and quick." I rolled my eyes, and continued walking with him. I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"Quit holding me like that. I'll follow you. You're too rough." Axel looked back at me, rolled his eyes, and looked forward. We were in the middle of the woods, and found our way to a mansion. Axel walked up to the front gate.

"Where's the lock? Anyways, come on-" He went to push the gate open, as these mysterious enemies surrounded us. There were four of them. Axel pushed me back behind him.

"What are those?" He turned his head to the side, but keeping an eye on them.

"Dusks." He turned back to them, pulling out the blades he fought with. He attacked the dusks, defeating the four that stood there. He grabbed me, this time by my hand, leading me into the mansion. We were in a white room, with drawn pictures all over the walls. I looked closely at the pictures.

"What are these of?" I looked at them.

"Namine drew these."

"Who?" Axel shook his head.

"Nevermind..." I looked at the pictures. There was a picture of a guy, who looked like Axel, and a guy who looked like Riku. There was a girl in the middle... that girl was me. I was holding both of their hands, as they looked at each other. There was a heart around us, that was tearing down the middle.

"Axel, look at this picture." I motioned him to come over and look at the picture. He looked closely at it, and recoiled.

"Huh." He rolled his eyes at the picture, and began looking around the room again. I knew the picture had meant something.

**-Axel's POV-**

I looked around the room, trying not to pay any attention to Mackie, or the picture she just showed me. Suddenly, she screamed.

"Axel!" She screamed as her mouth was covered, by Saix. He warped out as I jumped towards them, but they disappeared. I had fallen to the ground, and brought myself back up.

"Mackie..." Wait, Mackie? Why did I care anyways... I was looking for my best friend, Roxas. I headed to the basement, and found Roxas creeping around.

"What," He jumped. "Who are you?"

"You mean, you don't remember me?" I looked at him.

"No, I mean, I remember a girl... Mackie, being with someone, who kind of looked like you, but, I don't know."

"You remember... Mackie, but not me?" He shook his head slowly.

"I don't remember a lot of things..."

"Ha, I guess you aren't even worth my time." I went back to the white room, and stared at the drawing Mackie showed me. Namine appeared in the chair behind me.

"You love her, don't you?" She asked. I turned quickly, and looked at her.

"Love her? How would I ever even feel like that towards _her_. I don't feel anything but hate towards her." Namine smiled.

"The both of us, know that isn't true. You have feelings for her, that you're trying to ignore and deny." I became furiated.

"I do _not _love her. I don't know what my feelings for her are. I can't even put them into words. My insides feel all weird, and I get an anxiety attack when I see her. I know it's only been a few days, but... I don't know what I'm trying to say. I guess, that saying I can't put my feelings into words is true, because I can't. She's all that's ever on my mind, and I dream about her, and looking at her, is what gives me the anxiety. I don't even know anymore."

"Just imagine how she feels right now, Axel... She probably feels so abandoned because you aren't coming after her. You're gonna sit here, and let her be tortured, or who knows what, because _you don't care_." I felt a little hurt by Namine's words.

"You're right Namine. I need to go save Mackie, wherever she is, and soon. Do you know where she is?" Namine nodded.

"She is back where the Organization is. They're planning on turning her into a heartless."


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

**-Axel's POV-**

"A heartless! Namine, why didn't you tell me this sooner!" I panicked, and warped myself back to the Organization's place. I heard a scream from the basement below. The castle's dungeon.

"Mackie!" I yelled. I went to run down, as Xion ran to me.

"Axel, it's Mackie!" I nodded, and headed down to the basement, as Xemnas tried shoving Mackie into the darkness. The complete darkness. Where all the heartless were.

"Stop!" I yelled, as Xemnas lost hold of Mackie, and she ran back to me. "What are you doing Xemnas? Saix, why would you even take her?"

"We were gonna get rid of Roxas anyways, and we were gonna still have fourteen members. The Organization needs to be stronger, Axel." I shook my head.

"Please, I'm asking this, from the bottom of my heart, that I don't have, leave Mackie alone. Don't make her into a nobody like us. No matter how bad you wished you had a real heart like she does, gives you no right to do the things you're trying to pull. I trust you guys, don't do it. Please..." Xemnas and the rest of the Organization watched me.

"Fine, the girl gets to live her lovely life. Woohoo." Xemnas said irritated, leaving the basement, as the rest of the Organization followed. Mackie fell to the ground, in tears. I sat next to her, holding her tightly.

"I'll never leave your side again Mackie, I promise." She put her head in my chest, and continued crying.

"Why would they do that Axel, why would you let that happen?" I got a little nervous again.

"Mackie, I didn't mean to let that happen. I tried saying I didn't care he took you, but I did. I'm sorry..."

"You care? About me?" I nodded, and let out a little laugh.

"Believe it or not, I do." I grabbed her hand, and lifted her from the ground. I wiped away her tears, and smiled.

"Thanks Axel, that means _a lot _coming from you." She faked a smile a little bit.

"Don't fake a smile, please. If you're not happy, that's fine, don't pretend to be happy though."

"Why not...?"

"When you're sad, and don't fake a smile? I'll know the right times to make you happy again." I smiled, and so did she.

"There you go, now where should we go?" She shrugged, and smiled a little.

**-Mackie's POV-**

"I don't know, where can we go?" He warped us to a bunch of different worlds, and only one caught my eye. We stood next to the papou tree.

"Wait!" I looked around at the Island we all used to hang out on. I saw the seaside shack, the Island nearby that we all lived on, and everything. Everything was just how it was left. I sat on the papou tree, and Axel sat next to me.

**-Axel's POV-**

"You really do miss it here, don't you?"

"More than anything. I just want to be back here with Riku, and Sora and Kairi too, and just be happy again." I turned and bit my bottom lip at her words. _Happiness, Riku,_ it all hurt. I needed to get these feelings out to her, and soon. The only problem was, I didn't know how to. I knew I would eventually get it out to her.

"Have you ever shared a papou with someone?"

"With Riku... Why?" Again, the hurt and pain in my heart comes back.

"Oh, uh, no reason, just asking..." She looked at me funny, climbing up the tree a little bit, and grabbing a papou. She returned to my side, and held it in front of me.

"You were _not _just asking. I know exactly why you asked. So come on, take a bite." I laughed a little, and took a bite out of the papou, handing it back to Mackie. We went back and forth, until the last bite was taken.

"What did you mean, you knew why I was asking? I _was_ just asking!" She laughed a little.

"Come on Axel, even I could tell that you weren't just asking. You wanted to share a papou with me." I smirked a little bit.

"Okay, maybe I wanted to, but only a little bit!" I looked into her hazel eyes, and we ended up kissing. When we pulled away, we both looked away.

"Well that was kind of awkward." She let out a little laugh. I nodded.

"Only a little bit." I looked at the ground and I saw Mackie smiling from the side of my eye. "What are you smiling about, Mackie?" She looked at the sunset, and shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just, it reminds me of Riku. Everything reminds me of him. I think the night of the storm, we were sitting right here, watching the sunset. We hugged, and kissed and..." She choked her words back for a minute.

"I know you don't want to sit here and listen to me talk about my _used to be_ amazing life, that included Riku. It's just like I've been saying, I would do anything to be in this spot with him, safe, and happy, but it's just wishful thinking." I stood up, and I grabbed her hand, standing in front of her.

"You know, I will listen to _anything_ you have to say, I don't care. Also, you might not be able to sit here with Riku, but you are sitting here with me. I'm not sure about you, but it's enough for me." I smiled, and so did she.

"Thank you Axel." She rose to her feet and hugged me. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a gold necklace I had. It had a heart, and a keyhole it the middle.

"I want you to have this, Mackie. It's my stupid way of showing you that no matter where we are, I'm always with you." She put the necklace around her neck, and locked it on.

"Thanks again. I will wear it every day for the rest of my life." She teared up a little, and hugged me again.

"Sorry to make this so awkward for the both of us, it's just, this is all I really need right now, after all that has happened, and I really appreaciate it." We just turned to leave, as Marluxia warped in our way.

"Well well well, what a cute little love story, that's about to come to its unhappy ending." He said, crossing his arms.

"What's he talking about Axel?" Mackie quietly whispered to me.

"What are you saying, Marluxia?" Marluxia pulled out his weapon.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way... Xemnas ordered me to bring the girl back. So which way is this going to end?" I pushed Mackie back, and pulled out my blades.

**-Mackie's POV-**

Axel fought Marluxia, and the result of Axel being defeated, terrified me. Marluxia came towards me, grabbing me.

"Let go of me! Axel!" Axel layed on the ground, unconcious, as I was dragged back to Castle Oblivion. Marluxia took me back to the castle dungeon, and held my hands together, and held me still.

"Ah, well done, Marluxia. I see you had to do it the hard way..." Xemnas smirked, as he opened the door to the darkness.

"No! Why are you doing this?" Xemnas just laughed, as I was forced into the darkness. "Please, stop!" The doors slowly shut, as I was locked in the darkness. I saw all of the glowing eyes coming towards me, as I drowned in the darkness, and it was the last thing I remembered.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8-**

**-Axel's POV-**

My eyes slowly drifted open, as I looked around me.

"Mackie...?" From what I could see, Mackie wasn't in sight. "Mackie!" I jumped to my feet, and quickly warped to Castle Oblivion.

"Welcome back, Axel." Xemnas said.

"Dont _welcome _me! Where's Mackie?"

"I'm so sorry to tell you that your little love story with a true heart had to come to an end, Axel, but Mackie's in a much darker place now..." Xemnas laughed. I walked up to Marluxia.

"This is all your fault! Following his stupid orders, when you're just gonna die anyways!" The Organization watched me, as the words spilled out of my mouth.

"Die? Oh, because I'm gonna follow where your little girlfriend went. It was her or me, and I think we all saw how that ended, huh?"

"You think making her a heartless is _really _gonna help you?"

"It's just another heartless that our Keyblade master can kill, which sends another heart to my Kingdom Hearts." I raged as I left Castle Oblivion. I sat outside the castle, and Namine appeared, opening a portal.

"Go through Axel, there's something you need to see." I stood up, and walked through the portal with Namine. She took me to the white room, with all the pictures she has drawn. She showed me a picture of Mackie, being turned into a heartless, but her heart was lit, almost like it refused to go to the darkness.

"You see Axel, what you nor Mackie know is she will never give in to the darkness. Her heart is pure light. She is a Princess of Heart, she may turn into a heartless, but she's safe." Namine nodded.

"I'm relieved to know she'll be okay, but you don't know what the Organization can do to her. They could somehow force her heart to the darkness, for their own selfish reasons. I-"

"She'll be okay, I promise. I can try something, and get her out of the darkness, but you need to do her a favor."

"What would that be?"

"You need to find Riku, and tell him everything. The truth, about where she is, what happened, and what could happen. I know that's what she would want, and so do you. She loves him." Every single time I heard words along those lines, I was hurt, but I tried to ignore the pain.

"I don't know where Riku is..." I said, clearly annoyed.

"You can find Riku in Hollow Bastion. He's with Yuffie, Leon, and Cid. Now go." She opened up another portal, as I looked at her, and back to the portal. I took a deep breath, and stepped through, ending up in Hollow Bastion. I looked around town for Riku, finding him in Merlin's house.

"Riku, we need to talk." They all recoiled by my sudden appearance.

"You're the one who took Mackie! Where is she?" I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"That's what we need to talk about, if you would let me talk to you, genius." Riku stood straight, with his arms crossed across his chest waiting.

"Mackie, was forced into the dark world, and became a heartless, but-"

"She's in the darkness? Really! Why wouldn't you save her!" I stepped closer.

"Did it really sound like I was done talking?" I looked him dead in the eyes, waiting for silence.

"Okay, so she was turned into a heartless. The good news, is her heart is pure light. She won't give into the darkness, her heart is too strong, and the bad news... I don't know what the Organization will do. You don't understand what they are capable of. So, I'm worried of what could happen to her." Riku sighed, and looked away.

"I don't get it, how could you let them turn her into a heartless?" I tried my best not to let out my anger.

"I told you, I couldn't do anything... One of the Organization members-"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse. You and I both know that you could've saved her, but you just didn't try. What was it, your way to get rid of her? You and I both know that if that were me, I would have done everything in my power to try and save her, and I bet you didn't even put in an effort to try and save her. Now if something happens to her, I swear I'm gonna blame it all on you. Not even swear, I'm gonna promise that to you, if anything happens to her, I'm going to-" I cut him off, I finally blew my temper.

"You think I _purposely_ let that happen to her? I would never! Yeah, and I did do _everything_, I don't know what everything is to you, but I did _everything_ in my power to save her! How many times have you got in a _real _fight? I bet you haven't even got into _one._ Well I've been in many, and one of those fights was for Mackie, and unfortunately, I _lost_, and I wasn't able to save her. Trust me, how do you think I feel about it. I'm gonna have to deal with that, knowing that it's my fault, and innocent girl, who just wanted her life back, with this pathetic guy, who was actually in love with some other girl, and didn't tell her the truth back. Everytime I hear that name Riku, and _she loves him_ you don't know how I feel, but I tolerate it. So go ahead, and try whatever you want, I didn't let her get taken, I didn't want her to get taken, I did try everything in my power to save her. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth, about how I let her get taken, and it's all my fault, because it's not, and I promise if you say it again, I'm not gonna tolerate it." All of them, Cid, Yuffie, Leon, and Riku stared at me, as the words poured out of my mouth. I couldn't take it anymore though. All the things that were said and done make me feel like such a horrible person. How Mackie loves Riku, I let her get turned into a heartless, how I hurt her feelings so many times, how I wasn't strong enough to save her, it all makes me feel horrible. So now, I finally blew my temper. Everytime Mackie talked about Riku, it made me want to fight him, seriously, because I've never had these feelings before. Just the way she talks about another guy, who isn't me, and how everyone else talked about him, made me feel worse.

"If you didn't let it happen, then how did she get turned into a heartless, when _you're _the one who kidnapped her?" I tolerated the anger that built up inside me when he said that.

"One of the Organization members, Marluxia. He came to me and Mackie, where we were, and said the leader of the Organization, Xemnas, asked him to bring Mackie to him. He said I had to just give him her, or fight him, and which one do you think I picked genius? Fight. I fought for Mackie's protection, and lost. I was out of it, and hurt, and then that's when Marluxia took her, and she was turned into a heartless when I got back."

"How am I going to get her back now...? I've been doing so much, to find out where she was, and how I could protect her, and save her... I even turned to the darkness to save her." Riku sat down on a nearby chair, and put his head in his hands. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Just saying, it doesn't seem like you've really done much to save her." Riku looked up at me.

"It's as much as I _can_ do, and I appreciate your effort, but why did you try to save Mackie anyways, since you hate us both so much clearly?"

"Who ever said I hated _Mackie?_" Riku squinted his eyes at me.

"Really?" He stood up in front of me. "Who said you hated Mackie? Well lets see, the fact that you kidnapped her in the first place, shows you don't care. Second, the fact you had me tell her the _truth_, which I needed to do, but you were doing for bad. You wanted her to get mad at me, and hate me. It was like your way of messing with both of our heads. You didn't keep her safe, considering she's a _heartless_ now, and obviously you overall hate me." I bit my tongue, holding back my anger.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I can only say, I don't hate Mackie. I never said I liked her either though."

"I know, I'm sorry, you're right... I just feel like, I've been so far already, in such a short time, and almost like it was all for nothing, and there's no hope now."

"Don't say that, please. We're gonna get Mackie back. As much as I don't want to make a promise to... you, I'm doing it for Mackie."


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapter 9-**

**-Axel's POV-**

I figured that from this point on, I was gonna have to somewhat work with this kid along the way, in order to get Mackie back. It's not as it sounds I guess. It's almost like I can just come in every once in awhile and check up to see what's going on. Now that I thought of it, that was actually the best way to go. Considering the anger and hate I already felt towards this guy, it was probably a bad idea for me to spend a lot of time around him.

"How about I just try to find out as much as I can, and you find out as much as you can. I'm not sure I'll be able to find out much though." I sighed, and stood there as Namine opened up a portal.

"Huh?" Riku said.

"Riku... Axel, come with me." She motioned, and went back through the portal.

"Namine, what is it?" I asked after I walked through the portal, and ended up in her room in the Old Mansion.

"It's Mackie. For some strange reason, she's in the dark realm, and time is going by, extremely fast there. For such a short time, it's already been a couple months for her she's been in there, when for us it's only been a day. I can't figure out why the time suddenly sped up in the dark realm, but she's surviving, and resisting the darkness. It's not like she'll be okay forever though. We're gonna have to get her out of there, and soon, but I can't think of how to exactly get her..." The thought of Xemnas being responsible for the speed up in time came to me. Then suddenly, a thought hit me.

"Namine, would you be able to get yourself to the dark realm, and survive?"

"I'm more than positive, why?"

"Namine, you need to get yourself into the dark realm, and find Mackie. Would you be able to open a portal to somewhere, where you can get her back?"

"Of course, I didn't even think of that, Axel, but there's one problem... There's only one place I can open a portal to from the dark realm."

"Where would that be?" I asked, a little nervous.

"I would only be able to open one to Castle Oblivion..." The words sunk into me, and fear came over me.

"How... But... Like, will I be able to get her out of there fast enough do you think?" Namine shrugged, then smiled a little bit.

"I'm sure if you put yourself to it, you'll be able to get her out of there, safe and sound." I went to sleep that night, only thinking of what was to come the next day. I had to immediately wake up in the morning, because Namine was going as soon as she woke up. I wasn't gonna miss this, or ruin this. The first time I woke up, I immediately left the castle, and stood outside, as Riku paced back and forth.

"What are you doing out here already, let me guess, you've been here for hours, huh?"

"Only an hour for your information." We both ignored each other, and stood around for awhile, waiting for Namine to appear with Mackie.

**-Mackie's POV-**

I sat on the beach of the dark realm, as the days went by, so quickly.

"I'm gonna be stuck here for the rest of my life..."

"Don't be _so _sure." The voice said behind me.

"Huh?" I turned to look at the face. "Namine!" I hugged her. She looked at me.

"Look at you, you're gorgeous, but do you know what's going on with the time here? If you haven't noticed, it's sped up for some reason..." She looked at my long, straight brunette hair, my cami top, my shorts, skater shoes, and the gold necklace that remained around my neck.

"What do you mean? It's been a few months I've been here."

"A few months in this world, only a day for our world."

"Are you serious? Where's Axel?"

"They're back at ... Riku's there too!" My heart jumped out of my chest, as she said the words.

"You found Riku! How! Where was he?"

"He's been in Hollow Bastion the whole time, trying to track you down and find you, but come on, we have to hurry." She opened the portal, that lit up. I squinted my eyes a little bit, and adjusted my eyes to the light. Namine grabbed my hand, as we stepped through the portal. Axel and Riku stood on the other side, waiting. We arrived, back at Castle Oblivion. I tried so much to ignore the fact I was back here. Both Axel and Riku looked me up and down, in shock with the change.

"Mackie!" Riku ran up to me, and hugged me tightly. He kissed me quickly and looked at me. "Look at you! Your hair is straight, it grew longer, your new look, all of it, you look beautiful. It's funny how you changed so much, in what for me was one day."

"I've been without you months it feels like. The time there was so fast, months went by _so _quickly, when in reality, it's only been a day. I've missed you so much." I hugged him again, with my head on his shoulder, eyes shut. I opened my eyes, and looked up at Axel, who looked disappointed. I smiled at Riku, and walked up to Axel.

"I see you still have the necklace on." Axel whispered.

"I told you, I would wear it for the rest of my life." I whispered back.

"It's only been a day though, Mackie." I laughed a little.

"For _you_ it's been a day. Where I was, time was fast, so for me, I've been wearing this thing for months."

"True..."

"You told me, when I wear this necklace, your always with me. Through everything I just went through, you didn't feel it, but I did. You were with me through it all." I whispered. I hugged him, and I didn't want to let go. _I want to stay with him forever_. I recoiled a little, scaring Axel.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine..." I looked up at the sky, completely lost. I don't know why the voice in my head said I wanted to be with Axel, but truth was I didn't. I couldn't... I mean, I only look at him as that friend, kind of friend, that I hated at first, and now I can say I some what, _trust._ I recoiled, again, after I walked back to Riku, as a deep voice spoke.

"You fools! We need hearts for my Kingdom Hearts... I need them, and you just ruined it!" Xehanort.

"Ruined what?" Axel asked.

"If we can get the hearts of all the princesses, it can majorly strengthen Kingdom Hearts... you just took one of them away from all of that!"

"Princess? What does he-"

"You're a princess of heart, Mackie. You have a heart of pure light." Axel said.

"Huh...?" Xehanort quickly came towards us, as Riku grabbed my hand, and held it tight.

"Mackie, you need to go back with Axel, now! He's gonna keep you away from all of this, just stay with him! I'll come back for you, I promise." Axel grabbed my other hand, as he pulled, and I didn't want to let go of Riku. Axel looked at Riku, and Riku looked at him.

"The picture..." Namine nodded, as she opened the portal, and faded away. Riku's hand slipped out of mine, as I cherished the last few moments we were just together.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

I was halfway through the portal, as I looked back, seeing Riku taking on Xehanort. The blackness of the portal covered the opening I saw him from, and closed, as we were back at the Old Mansion, in Twilight town.

"Mackie, I know it's a bad time to ask, but what's going to happen, when you're all happy again at your island, with your friends?" I looked at him weird.

"Wait... what do you mean? With you and me?" He nodded.

"I don't know... I don't want to think about it, but I'm going to miss the guy who put me through so much, and helped me through so much." Axel smiled, and stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" I laughed a little.

"It's just crazy, I lo- we lost you yesterday, and now you're back today, looking so different. Did months really go by in the dark realm?" I nodded.

"Sadly, I thought I was gonna be stuck there forever." Axel laughed.

"Now you know I wouldn't have let that happen, didn't you?"

"Well, I don't know, for some reason, I have this feeling inside of me, that feels like you couldn't care less about something happening to me." _He cares more than you think_ the voice said again. I shook my head a little bit, and looked at Axel.

"Don't go having any thoughts," He laughed. "But I do care, believe me."

"Axel! I need to ask you something..." He raised his eyebrows real quickly, and looked at me.

"Okay then, what is it?" He laughed awkwardly...

"Why did you kiss me? Why were the others calling us _a little love story_?"

"Mackie, as much as I want to tell you, I can't." _He can, he knows exactly what he wants to say, he just doesn't know the exact way to put in to words how he feels about you._

"You don't know how to put your feelings for me in to words..." Axel scrunched his face a little, confused.

"Wait, what? How did you know that?" _Sh..._

"I don't know, I just... You need to tell me, but first I want to go to where I'm staying. I know for a fact we aren't staying at Castle Oblivion."

"_We?_" I laughed.

"You can't leave my side, remember sherlock?" He laughed.

"I do _not_ need the attitude!" We both let out a little laugh, as I thought of a place we could stay.

"I know a place, but you can't show yourself on the way there. Warp to the sandlot, I'll meet you there." I got a headstart out of the mansion, and to the _Usual Spot_.

"Olette!" I cried as I saw her. I hugged her, and smiled.

"Mackie, hey what's going on? You need help?" I nodded.

"Yes actually, I uh, need somewhere to stay, do you know a place?" She smiled.

"Mackie!" Hayner said when he walked in and saw me. I laughed a little.

"Hi Hayner." I touched his arm, and brought my arm and hand back to my side.

"There's an empty apartment by the sandlot, I'll take you there." Olette took me into the empty apartment, and began explaining.

"You don't need a key first off, door is always unlocked, so only lock it while you're in here! Second, this is where my sister used to stay, but she moved, so you're good." She laughed a little, and I walked out with her. _Room 8, I'm sure that will be easy for you to remember_ the voice spoke again.

"Thanks so much Olette! I'll see you soon!" I waved as she walked away and smiled. I turned around, as Axel warped in front of the door way.

"Axel, Rank number VIII within Organization XIII, got it memorized?" He smiled. I shook my head laughing a little, as we sat inside the apartment. I sat on the abandoned couch, awkwardly, just looking at the ground.

"So, you never answered my question really... How did you know that?"

"I can't say how I knew it... exactly, but... I just did." Axel nodded a little, but by the look on his face I could see he was confused.

"I would explain myself to you now, but I just don't know how to, exactly... but I will one day, soon, I promise." My mind felt all jumbled, and I didn't know what to say next.

"Are you okay, Mackie?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I just need to lay down." I got up and went to the bedroom, laying in the bed. My head throbbed, as the pain grew. Axel followed me into the room, sitting beside me.

"Do you need anything...?" I shook my head.

"I don't think... I just don't know what's going on." _Riku's gone_ a different voice said this time. This loud piercing sound went off in my head, as the pain grew larger. I grabbed my head and held it.

"Mackie! What's going on?" I took deep breaths, and started to panick. I was having an anxiety attack during all of this.

"The noise, the voice, I can't take it." I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping it would just all disappear.

"Mackie, what noise, what voice?" Then I blacked out. I woke up in a place I knew I wouldn't want to be at: Castle Oblivion. Except, this was a part of Castle Oblivion I had never seen before. I was on top of the Castle this time. Outside of the white circle, was the rest of this world.

"Well well well, look what we have here." The voice said behind me. An annoying high pitched voice.

"What do you want, Larxene?" I rose to my feet, and suddenly, something appeared in my hands: A keyblade.

"Oh, so I see what route you want to take." She smiled, and swiped her arm in front of her, as lighting began to strike around me. She laughed, and began warping herself all around, then finally stopped.

"What, a keyblade holder doesn't know how to _use_ the keyblade? Well that's different, guess we'll do this the eas-" I ran towards her, striking her with the keyblade. I continued doing this, until she got her hit at me. I fell over the edge of the floor we were on, and I realized there was nothing below but darkness. The question occured to me now, _where am I _really_ at?_

"Larxene, stop!" I cried as my fingers slowly began slipping off the edge. She stepped on my entire left hand, as I only hung by my right hand.

"Guess it's time to say goodbye to-" Suddenly a small figure attacked her. The small hands slowly helped me up, as I sat on my knees.

"Mickey... mouse?" He smiled, as Larxene cried and faded away.

"I can't lose, to such... losers!" Her last words were.

"Mackie, have you heard about Riku?" I shook my head.

"No... what happened? Is he okay?" Mickey sighed and shook his head.

"Xehanort took over him, so he's no longer in the form of Riku. It's still him, but Xehanort took his heart over." I looked down, and had a flashback of the last few moments I saw Riku.

"Will he ever be able to go back to his normal form?" Mickey shrugged.

"I don't know Mackie, but... I'm going to give you powers, so if you ever need to go somewhere, or to get out of a place, you'll be able to get out." I don't know what he did, but I felt the difference.

"Also, I want you to go to Merlin's, in Hollow Bastion. He can teach you some magic. You're going to need this stuff on your journey, and don't just sit back, okay?" I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, thank you Mickey."


	11. Chapter 11

**-Chapter 11-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

I put my hand out in front of me, as the portal opened.

"Awesome..." I said, stepping through. I ended up in a place, where there were walking cards, and talking rabbits.

"What the..."

"Get that girl!" A very, _very _pale woman with an abnormally large head, and read hair demanded. I watched as the cards chased after a girl with blonde hair. I stood behind a tree, so that the cards wouldn't catch sight of me. The girl ran past me, as I jumped in front of the cards, as they haulted. I held out my hands, as the keyblade appeared. I attacked the cards, putting an end to all of them. The girl with blonde hair was in shock.

"Whoa, thank you so much." She said, in her accent.

"You're welcome." I smiled, as her face turned to concern.

"Run!" She said darting away, as two other cards grabbed me. The keyblade disappeared, and I was dragged back to the queen.

"Who exactly are you?" She said in her _annoying _british accent.

"Mackie." I said, trying to yank out of the cards grip, but didn't let me.

"Take her to the dungeon." Oh god, dungeon. I was dragged away, into a deep part of her castle. I wasn't too crazy about these evil castles, or their dungeons. The cards tossed me in there, shutting the door, and locking it.

"Oh great, how am I- Wait..." Then I remembered. I stood up, and put my hand out, and the portal opened. I walked through, as it shut behind me.

"Where the..." Every place I went to was _not _the place I wanted to be. Now I was in a dark town.

"Hello there!" The voice said, and I screamed.

"What! Who are you?"

"Well I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King! Welcome to Halloween Town!" I smiled, I think I would actually like it here.

"And you are?"

"I'm Mackie!" I said. He smiled.

"Mackie... Let me show you around Halloween town." All of the 'people' here came out. They were all monsters, and that kind of stuff.

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween!" The first few began to sing. Jack took me through the houses.

"I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp, and eyes glowing red!" The monster under the bed began to sing. All the monsters here continued on with the melody. We walked back to the town square.

"I am the who, when you call "who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair!" They sang. I was surprisingly, getting into it.

"In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for next surprise!" I sang along with the mayor. I saw as all the monsters surrounded the fountain, as Jack disappeared. He slowly came out, as all eyes were on him.

"La la la, la la la la la, la la la la la!" They all sang. Jack got out of the green fountain, and approached me.

"So, what do you think of Halloween Town?"

"I love it!"

"Good to hear! Now, would you like to help me with something, Mackie?"

"Sure, what is it?" He smiled.

"Sandy Claws. Would you come with me to find Sandy Claws?" I scrunched my face, and tilted my head, looking at him. _He means Santa Claus _the voice said.

"Oh! Yes, of course!"

"But there's just one problem! In the Hinterlands, there are these little black monsters, with glowing eyes! They are not very welcoming to Halloween Town, do you think you can get rid of them? Maybe with that!" He said as the keyblade reappeared in my hands. I looked down at it, and back up at Jack.

"Oh, sure!" He nodded, as we began walking towards these _Hinterlands_. At the moment, there were no heartless. They were just woods, but there was a special circle of trees, with pictures on them. There were fireworks, a heart, a turkey, an egg, a clover, and a tree.

"Jack, wait up!" The familiar voice said.

"Hey what's the big idea!" An odd voice yelled. I turned around, to see the one and only, Sora.

"Sora!" I jumped onto him hugging him.

"I missed you! Where's Kairi? Have you seen Riku? Who are they?"

"I missed you too! How did you get here? Oh, I don't know I havent found her... I saw him a couple days ago, but he disappeared! Oh, and this is Donald, and Goofy! Guys, this is Mackie, my friend!"

"What makes you think I care!" His little grouchy voice said.

"Nice to meet you." The pitchy, goofy voice said. I smiled.

"I think you do care little ducky." I tapped his beak, and knelt down.

"It looks like you could use some friends!" I smiled, and we all let out a little laugh.

"Hey! You better watch it!" I laughed at Donald, and rose back up.

"We were just going to see Santa!"

"Santa!" Sora yelled. I jumped a little and smiled.

"Yes! I'm so excited." I took a deep breath. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Would you two calm down! It's just Santa!" Donald yelled. We both looked at him, and back at each other.

"Come on guys! Hurry!" Jack said jumping down the tree. Goofy jumped in, followed by Donald.

"After you I motioned Sora. He jumped in, as I slowly got in. A large heartless ran towards me, as my heart skipped a beat, and I shut the door, falling down the tree.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapter 12-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

I squeezed my eyes shut, and took a few deep breaths as I fell through the tree. _It's okay, it's gone now, you're safe._ I opened my eyes, as I fell onto Sora, who had fell onto Donald.

"Hey!" He cried. We all laughed again, as we looked down the hill.

"There it is! Santa's house! Come on guys, lets hurry!" Jack began running down the hill, as Goofy and Donald followed him. Sora and I looked at each other, and smiled.

"C'mon!" Donald yelled. Sora and I ran down the hill, and we both fell and slid through the snow. A large Jack-In-The-Box heartless appeared in front of us, as Sora rose to his feet.

"Come on! Not now!" He said, as the keyblade appeared in his hands. He, Donald, and Goofy charged towards it, and then multiple heartless that appeared, and they attacked them._ Axel is looking for you..._ the voice spoke again. I shook my head, and put my hands out a little, and made the keyblade appear in my hands. I charged towards the odd heartless creatures, and began attacking them. As I killed them, a little pink shape I couldn't catch flew up into the sky. I began attacking them, and then they were all gone.

"That was amazing Mackie!" Donald said.

"Mackie? You have a keyblade, and can fight?" I laughed a little.

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome?" Sora nodded.

"More shocking actually." He said, as we ran through Santa's frontdoor, and suddenly they all disappeared. Santa's house was gone, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack, were gone. Suddenly, I ended up in the apartment again.

"What...?"

"Dang, where did you go?" Axel sat on the couch, looking at me.

"I was at Castle Oblivion, then this one place, and then Halloween Town!" Axel eyes widened and he just stared at me.

"Oh...okay?" I put my hand out, and a portal opened, which I quickly shut.

"Larxene is gone." I said, as his eyes widened even more. He finally blinked hard, and looked at me.

"Larxene's gone? What happened?"

"That's where I went first. I somehow ended up in Castle Oblivion. Where I was, it was like a circle, on top of the castle, and when I almost fell off, nothing was below, but darkness. Anyways, I fought Larxene, and I ended up falling over the edge. She stepped on my hand, then King Mickey attacked her, and helped me up, but she's gone now."

"How do I know this is even close to true?" He asked. I put my hand out, and the keyblade appeared in my hand.

"Does this answer your question?" Axel stood up immediately, looking at the keyblade.

"How did you get that?"

"I don't know exactly, but it's mine. Oh, and the king gave me powers." I smiled. I think right there, I had completely lost Axel.

"What do you-" I put my hand in front of me, opening a portal. Axel stared at me blankly.

"Yeah, a lot happened while I was gone, huh?" He nodded.

"Definetely, but where did you just come from?"

"I was in Halloween Town, with Sora and his new friends..."

"_New_, friends? Wow, kind of sounds like he's replacing you." I shook my head.

"He is _not _replacing us. He's aloud to have other friends. Besides, he's not gonna take this whole journey on his own, fighting by himself. Axel shook his head.

"I don't know, but I guess he is _your _friend, you know more than I do."

"Axel, what got into you within two hours?"

"I don't know what you mean by, _what happened to me_. Nothing happened to me, I'm just stating my opinion on your friend."

"You're acting like that jerk I met the first day all this stuff started happening! Oh, and he has a name: _Sora, got it memorized?_ "I said, as he stared at me again. He shook his head, and looked away. I threw my hands up, and went and layed down in the bedroom. I put the covers of my head, and curled up into a ball. This was my breaking point. I felt like all that was left to do, was sit by myself, and just cry everything out. All the things running through my head, and all the pain my heart was feeling, was just too much for me to handle. _Riku, wherever your heart is, I miss you. This is going to be all over soon, and we're gonna be back at the islands, happy, and I won't have to deal with this Axel anymore. I hope to see you soon..._Hoping the last one worked, I was hoping this one would work too. The news about Xehanort taking over Riku's heart killed me. I know though, wherever his heart is, and whoever is taking it over, there's still _Riku_, somewhere in there, and he hears my call. This was an on and off thing. Axel's a jerk, Axel's nice. Now, Axel's a jerk again. I don't know how everything started, but I hate the person who caused the storm that night back on Destiny Islands, and whoever caused me to be seperated from my closest friends. The tears began just flowing from my eyes. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Mackie... are you okay?" Axel's voice was in the doorway. I held the covers over my head tightly.

"Axel, just go away!" I cried harded, as the bed went down a little, as Axel layed next to me. He slowly revealed my face, as he pulled the cover off my face.

"Mackie... I promise you, I'm gonna get you out of this all... You'll be able to go back, and be happy with Riku and your other friends, okay?"


	13. Chapter 13

**-Chapter 13-**

**~Three Months Later~**

**-Mackie's POV-**

It had been three months since I had seen anybody. I've been on my own for awhile now, back on Destiny Islands. I had Kairi and Selfie, but I knew there was a heart out there somewhere, just, my heart wasn't strong enough to open up and find it. There was someone else out there, I couldn't remember. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and began to write to them. _I remember your bright blue eyes, and your warming voice. The touch of your hand, and the strength of your hugs. I remember the sacrafices you would take to save me, and your contagious laugh. I remember the strength of the connection between our hearts, and the feelings I get when I'm with you. You are my light, my savior, my guardian angel. You now hold my heart forever. I look up, and I can't see your face, or remember your name. Come back... Love, Mackie. _I rolled the paper up, and shoved it into the glass bottle. I put the cap in, and set it in the water, as it drifted off with Kairi's.

"I hope that they find these." I say, as I pull out another piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked me.

"There's someone else out there. No matter where we are, he's always here with me. I can't remember him." I pulled out the pen, and began writing again. _The Flurry of Dancing Flames. I can't remember you. I continue to wear the necklace you gave me, and I still feel your protection. You're a few years older then me, and you have the voice I hear everyday. I remember your deep green eyes, and the words you say. Oh I'm... Got it memorized? The sad part is, I don't have it memorized. He's my light, guardian angel, and savior. He owns my heart, but you... You lead me. You're my world, and my everything. You're dark, but you are the only one with a heart. You lead me through it, everything, and take me the right way. You aren't darkness though. Your heart has its light, and you need to open your heart. I'll always be here to bring you back to the light. Open your heart, and let the light shine. To get you out of the darkness, and lead you the right way. Love, Mackie _ I shoved it into another glass bottle, putting the cap in. I set it in the water, as it was washed away by the waves.

"Please find it, and let me remember you..." I whispered to myself. _It begins with an A..._ the voice I hear everyday said. _Begins with an R..._ the warming voice said. _Come back to me..._ I thought back.

"Starts with an A, and an R..." I looked up at the sunset. "A and an R..." I said, as I looked over at the island we used to play at. Kairi, Me, and the others...

**-Axel's POV-**

Mackie... god where was she? She didn't remember me. Her mind was completely cleared of Riku and I. Marluxia did some sick things to Mackie and her friends. Making Namine clear Roxas's memory, some of Sora's, some of Kairi's, and some of Mackie's... It's the Organization's fault all this happened. They all had their parts in this. _Starts with an A..._I could hear her thinking. I warped myself to Destiny Islands, as I saw her and Kairi walking back towards the houses.

"Mackie!" I screamed, as she quickly turned.

**-Mackie's POV-**

That voice... It's the voice that I heard everyday. I turned my head, and then my body around, my head a little bit ahead.

"Starts with an A... You're him! You're the voice I always hear. Your name, starts with an A..."

"Mackie..." The guy stepped closer to me. He looked down at me, grabbing my hand, and touching the necklace. Suddenly, I had a flashback. I remembered every moment I had with him. I remember him being there when I was rescued from the dark realm. He took me away, as the guy... The R... took on Xehanort, to protect me. I remembered the moment at the island, on the papou tree. The kiss... the hug, the necklace. You know, _I will listen to anything you have to say, I don't care. Also, you might not be able to sit here with R, but you are sitting here with me. I'm not sure about you, but it's enough for me... Thank you... I want you to have this, Mackie. It's my stupid way of showing you that no matter where we are, I'm always with you...Thanks again. I will wear it every day for the rest of my life... Well well well, what a cute little love story, that's about to come to its unhappy ending... _He and the guy with the pinkish hair fought, and he won. He lost, and I was taken away... _Let go of me! Axel!_

"Axel..." I looked up in his green eyes. "Axel!" I hugged him, as I smiled big.

"You... remember?"

"Of course! I remember! I remember everything. We hated each other. Looking for Roxas... Saix taking me, almost turning me into a heartless. You saved me. We kissed. You gave me the necklace. You told me that no matter where we are, you're always with me... Marluxia... he fought you, and won, and took me away. I was turned into a heartless, and I went to the dark realm... N... Namine! She saved me, and you were there when I escaped... and the boy... he took on Xehanort, as you took me away, and saved my life. Axel... I remember."

"I'm so glad to hear that Mackie. I've missed you so much." He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back.

"Axel, I want to come back with you..." I said. I pulled away, looking at my outfit. "Please, let me come back with you."

"Mackie... What about your friends?" He looked at Kairi and Selfie. I turned back and looked at them. Something was telling me, that Axel wasn't gonna last much longer in the Organization. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I wasn't there for him. If I didn't spend all the time I could with him.

"Axel, I love my friends, but I would much rather spend my time with you, while I can." I said, smiling at him, laughing a little. He leaned down a little, kissing my forehead.

"Go get changed." He smiled, as I ran off, getting back into my outfit. The denim colored cami top, the shorts, and skater shoes. I walked back outside, as Kairi and Selfie looked at me. I looked at Axel who stood at the shoreline.

"Mackie, where are you going?" Kairi asked, as I turned to her.

"I'm leaving. I need to go find them. The two hearts. Starts with an R..."

"He starts with an S..." Kairi said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Go Mackie." She smiled. "Find them. For us. Save them, whoever they are. I'll miss you. Stay safe!" She hugged me, as Selfie joined in. Group hug. I laughed a little, as a tear ran down my face.

"Mackie, be careful please!" Selfie said. We all pulled away, as tears ran down my face. Kairi's big blue eyes watered.

"I love you guys..." I said laughing again. "Bye." I said, as I turned away, and walked towards Axel. I felt like part of my heart was just torn away.

"Are you okay Mackie?" He said, opening a portal, walking me through. I nodded, wiping my tears away.

"Yeah... I'm okay." I smiled, and made my way through the portal.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Chapter 14-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

I stood in Castle Oblivion with Axel, as we searched around. I wasn't exactly sure what we were doing, but... yeah. We spied to see who was left of the Organization: Xemnas was still there. Xigbar. Xaldin. Vexen. Saix. Axel, of course. Demyx. Marluxia. Luxord.

"Only nine left..." I said, as we turned, and suddenly, Marluxia stood in front of us. He snapped, as we were warped to the same place I fought Larxene.

"Stand back, Mackie." Axel said, as him and Marluxia began fighting. The circle wall of fire surrounded theme, as Axel kept flying out of it, sneak attacking Marluxia. Axel flew out, falling onto his back, as Marluxia came slowly stepped towards me. The keyblade once again, appeared in my hand, as I took my shot at Marluxia. I continued hitting him, remembering I had my magic I had practiced.

"Fire!" I yelled, as the flames burned the skin of Marluxia. "Burn baby burn..." I said, as the flames faded away, and I took my shot at him. He fell to the ground, taking deep breaths.

"You'll...get...yours..." He said, as he faded away. Axel stood up, standing in front of me.

"Mackie! Look what you did! That was great. How did you learn to do that?" The keyblade disappeared, and I smiled.

"I have my experience." I smiled.

"_Burn baby burn?_ For just remembering me again, you sure do remember how I act."

"My names Mackie, got it memorized?" I said, as he laughed, hugging me.

"You're such a loser."

"Don't call me that!" I said pulling away, trying to keep a straight face.

"I think of girls as complicated beings with buttons, press the wrong one and you're out. _So _true." I laughed, failing at keeping a straight face.

"Whatever you weirdo, lets go." We left, warping ourselves to Twilight town. Only eight left. _Starts with an R... I..._ The warming voice spoke in my head. R...I?

"R...I..." I said, as we headed towards the Old Mansion.

"What? Mackie, who are you talking to?" Axel asked, as he froze, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Nothing... just, that voice... It starts with an R... then an I, I'm guessing?" Axel looked at strange, as we stood at the end of the woods. A boy, a duck, and a dog stood in front of Vexen, and Vexen stood in front of the gates to the Old Mansion. Axel threw his blade, as it flew, and knocked Vexen to the ground.

"Wow, look at you." I whispered, smiling a little. The boy jumped, and turned around.

"Huh? Axel! M..."

"Yo, Sora! Did I catch you at a bad time?" He asked, with his arms at his sides. Vexen, slowly began to get up off the ground.

"Axel...Why?" He asked, as Axel crossed his arms.

"I... came to stop you from talking too much... By eliminating your existance."

"What?" I said, a little concerned about what was going on. Vexen immediately rose to his feet, turning to Axel.

"No... Don't do it!"

"We are just nobodies... who have noone to be, yet... we still are, but now you can be nothing, instead of just being a nobody. You're off the hook."

"Axel, what are you doing?"

"No, please don't! I don't want to-" Vexen cried, as his arms crossed in front of his face.

"Goodbye." Axel snapped his fingers, as a ball of fire and a ring of fire appeared around Vexen. His arms spread from his sides, he looks up, and slightly is lifted off the ground.

"What are... What are you people!" The boy turned and yelled.

"Hm... don't know. Wonder about that myself."

"Mack...?" The boy looked at me, stepping a little closer.

"Goodbye." I snapped my fingers, as we quickly warped out. We were in the Castle.

"Oh god no..." Namine sat in a chair, as Saix spoke to her. Axel pushed me behind him, as I grabbed onto the back of his jacket, hoping Saix wouldn't see me.

"Axel, I see you've returned. You've finally completed Larxene and Marluxia's request, huh?" The words startled me.

"Yes..." He said quietly, as I suddenly let go of his jacket.

"Well done..." I peeked, as Saix looked at me. He laughed, and walked out of the room.

"Axel... What was he talking about?"

"Mackie, I can explain."

"Request? What... you... lied to me?"

"Mackie! Yes, but... halfway through it all, when you went to the dark realm, it was all real. I'm sorry, I wasn't honest..."

"When did you plan on telling me Axel? So... you're telling me, everything you said, was a lie?"

"Not all of it Mackie... Please, just-" I looked down at the necklace, unlocking the clasp, and clasping it back together when it was off my neck. I threw it on the floor in front of him.

"I can't believe you Axel." I ran out of the room, and the entire castle. I kept running, as I met a waterfall and lake. After running so long, I had finally found this. I didn't know where I was, but I didn't care. I knelt down, looking in the clear water. I saw my reflection, as the tear rolled down my face. I saw Axel's reflection behind me. I turned, to find nothing was there. When I turned back around, I found the water moving, so my reflection wasn't clear. A boy, with silver hair stood in the water. He was somewhat transparent.

"Mackie... sweet, sweet Mackie..." The warming voice said. "Go back to Axel. I promise you, it's real now. He will protect you, keep you safe, and care for you. I promise..." He faded away, as I stood up, going back, on my way back to the castle. _Starts with an R... I... K..._ The warming voice said... Rik... It still wouldn't come to me. The walk back to the castle was _much _longer then the walk to where I ended up.

"Well well well, would you look at what we have here?" I turned, to Demyx.

"Demyx..."

"Awh, you found out the truth about your little _boyfriend?_"

"Shut up... now..." I demanded, but he continued running his mouth.

"I think someone ought to put you in your place." He said, as he rode the large wave of water that hit me, knocking me over.

"You like that?" He repeated the same thing a few times over, as I finally escaped. I limped back to the castle. I saw it from a distance, but I felt like I wasn't able to walk any further. I fell to my knees, stretching my arm towards the castle. My left hand and arm supported me, holding me up. I fell to the ground, as I felt the sand grinding against my cheek. I pulled myself a little, but I had no strength at all to do it.

"Axel..."


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chapter 15-**

**-Axel's POV-**

I walked out the doors of the castle. I needed to find Mackie, and now. I began walking, as I saw the small, fragile body laying in the sand.

"Mackie!" I ran towards her, kneeling down, with my hand on her back. "Mackie, come on, get up..." I said, as her eyes slowly opened up.

"Axel...?"

"Mackie, I'm so sorry! I will explain everything to you, I promise. Come on..." I picked her body up, off the ground, holding her in my arms.

"Axel... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have got rid of the necklace... I should have listened to you..."

"Mackie, no. You have every reason to be mad, and I'm so sorry. I promise you, everything is truth, from now on. I'm going to be completely honest with you. I promise you though, since they turned you into a heartless, and sent you to the dark realm, everything I felt and said was real, and honest. You weren't part of any plan to me after that. You were part of the heart I don't have, and a mission. A mission that I promised protect you, and keep you safe, and I will keep that promise." I took her back to the castle, and layed her down outside.

"Axel... where's the necklace?" She said, taking deep breaths. I reached into my pocket, pulling it out. I lifted her head up, putting it around her neck. She smiled, putting her hand over it. She slowly sat up, leaning against the wall.

"This necklace. I don't know what it is, but there's something about it." I laughed, sitting next to her, holding her.

"Mackie, I am so sorry for not telling you." She shook her head.

"I just don't get it... what was the plan? You saved me though..."

"It was part of it. To save you, so you would feel safe with me. So you would feel like, protected, and like you could trust me, but when you first almost got sent there, I started feeling bad. When me and Marluxia fought, I truly put all my strength into that fight. When I lost... I finally realized... I finally realized what was happening. That I needed to give up on that. That I needed to keep you safe, and not lie to you. You came to me for a reason. Our destinies, are intertwined. No matter what happens, we'll always be a part of each others lives."

**-Mackie's POV-**

_Idiot, he cared before they first took you to the door the darkness. He's cared for awhile. Since he first layed eyes on you, he's cared. He acted like he hated you, because he was told you were nothing, and weren't worth it. When he took you to the Old Mansion, that picture meant something. He was just too scared to believe it. Open your heart... _A new, strange voice said.

"Axel... you cared from the beginning, since you met me... right?" Axel's face turned completely red. I let out a little laugh, leaning against him.

"Come on, tell the truth..." He began to studder, and look down at the ground.

"Mackie, how do you know these things?" I let out a laugh.

"I don't know... I just hear this voice, that tells me these things." He looked at me, and shrugged.

"Well, I guess I told you I'd be completely honest. So, to start it off, that voice, is your nobody. Second, about caring..."

"Nobody? I want to meet this nobody!" _Kaji... _The voice said again. Kaji...

"Mackie, listen to me. I need to explain this all to you. I told you I was going to be completely honest..."

"Axel, do you remember your old life? Like, when you were a whole person?"

"Yes. Saix... Isa is my best friend, and my name is Lea."

"How do you remember that though? I'd be so screwed..."

"Mackie, we need to talk... Come on." He took my hand, warping us. He warped us on top of a building.

"Oh my god... Is this the... are we on top of the station in Twilight Town?" He laughed a little, and nodded. We sat on the edge, looking at the sunset.

"Anyways, like I said, we need to talk... About me caring. When we had you in the castle, and we all watched you, and talked... They were talking about what to do with you... but... they were also talking about me... They saw the way I looked at you. They told me not to fall for it. How you were just another useless, whole person. With a real heart... I remember the look on your face when you asked me what was happening. I told you to shut up, I'm sorry... When I turned around, I had already started to hate myself. Xemnas only smiled at me. When I took you to go sleep, saying hopefully you'd be gone soon. What I was truly saying was I hoped you weren't leaving anytime soon. When I said I didn't wanna be with you when you slept, creepily, I was saying I wished I could lay next to you, and not let anything happen to you. When I called Riku an idiot, well, sorry, but I meant that. Only cause I was jealous of him. Asking how old you were, well, I didn't wanna be like some creep who was way older than you, but hey, I'm only eighteen. You would never want a guy like me... I had Roxas wake you up, because I couldn't be mean to you. I knew he'd be nice... he always is. That morning... what I said about you being safe from becoming a heartless? As mean, and rude as I said it, I was just trying to keep you safe... When Saix took you... I tried to save you, but after, I tried _so _hard to convince myself, I didn't care. I didn't care what happened to you, where you went, what they did to you, but when Namine talked to me... it was all so true. When I saved you, how scared you looked... The Organization was so mad, but they said what I did was a benefit, for them. When we shared that papou... god, I _prayed _it would work. When you'd say _Riku, happiness_. Riku this, Riku that, I love Riku, I miss Riku... it hurt, really bad, but again, I tried to convince myself I didn't care. With Marluxia, I put all my strength into that fight. I was _truly _fighting for your safety, and I lost. When we saved you from the dark realm, seeing this new you, these feelings came onto me, even stronger. When I lost you again... well didn't that suck... I couldn't take it any longer. The Organization saw what was happening. They were trying so hard to keep me away from you. I betrayed them. Mackie, what I'm saying is, these feelings for you... I loved Roxas, like a brother... He made me feel like I had a heart... But you? Haha... You make me feel like I have a heart. You make me feel like I'm a whole person again. Like I have someone to be... I can't think of the words to explain it, but these feelings are different. I've been searching for the words to explain it, but I can't find the right ones." I sat there, looking at the sunset awkwardly, scared to hear Mackie's response to what I had just said. She sat there, just looking at the sunset.

**-Mackie's POV-**

"Well... Axel, I had my moments too... There was something inside of me, telling me I cared, like when you were rude to me, I felt hurt..." Did I really just say that? I mean, who cares about Axel anyways... _You do stupid..._ the voice said. Not the warm voice, not the familiar one, or the deep, creepy one... It was the voice that's been leading me. My nobody...

"I do care actually, a lot. What you just said, was... a lot, and it meant a lot... but... I think I'm just now realizing that..." _Come on, idiot. You know what you're now realizing! Just spit it out already! You're just now realizing, you feel the same about Axel. You haven't thought about it much, but deep in your mind, you've been trying to figure out how to put your feelings into words._

"Okay. I'm just now realizing... I feel the same. I haven't thought about it... or you a lot, but deep in my mind, i've been trying to figure out how to put my feelings into words. Just looking at you, my hearts skips a beat. When you're sitting with me, I wish I could freeze time, so we could sit there forever. It's awkward, because I love... Riku...? I don't remember... but then these feelings for you grow, and it's just... confusing. I do feel the same though Axel." Axel smiled, and sighed.

"That's great to hear... I was so worried I just made a complete fool of myself... I don't know when, but I will eventually find the words to explain my feelings."

"The moment you do, I will too." _You love him... You love me, please... remember, Mackie..._ Two voices spoke in my head. I held my head, and looked all the way down to the ground. I... I don't know who I love. I don't know anything really... I can't remember my friends, I don't know how I managed to remember Axel... but I'm so happy I did. I'd still be sitting on that island, trying to figure everything out, but not getting anywhere.

"Mackie... are you okay?" I shut my eyes, and breathed slowly.

"I don't know... why can't I remember certain things in my life?" _Mackie, it's okay... breathe... don't stress out about it now, you'll figure everything out in the future, believe me, please... _the warming voice said. I let go of my head, looking up.

"I don't know. I'm relieved you remembered me. I was so hurt when your mind was cleared of me."

"Cleared? What do you mean Axel...?"


	16. Chapter 16

**-Chapter 16-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

I was startled by his words. What did he mean, my mind was _cleared_? Cleared by who? More importantly, cleared of what?

"Oh, uh, nothing..." Axel said, looking down. I put my hand on Axel's arm, and looked at him.

"Axel, please... what did you mean by my mind was cleared?"

"I can't tell you, Mackie... it's the same thing that happened to one of your friends... you have to remember and figure out everything on your own... I'm sorry..."

"Axel, please! Just tell me, who cleared my mind?" He sighed, looking at me.

"Clearly, one of the Organization members got ahold of your nobody, and had her clear your mind of certain things. I'm not able to tell you what those things are... when the time comes, you'll remember. I'll try my best to help you, but I can't do much."

"Take me to my nobody then... please Axel, do this for me."

"I can first tell you, that her name is Kaji."

"Axel, take me to her, please... it's my only chance to get some answers." Axel sighed, warping us to the castle.

"Just stay here..."

**-Axel's POV-**

I walked into the castle, searching for Mackie's nobody. Honestly, I hesitated, because... I don't want her to get answers. The more answers she gets, the closer she gets to remembering everything. As soon as she starts remembering, the closer she comes to leaving... I walked into a room, where Mackie's nobody sat. She had her blondish-brown hair, a tank top, and shorts on.

"Kaji...?" I asked, as I moved closer to her.

"Huh?" She quickly looked up.

"Is Mackie with you?" I nodded, as I motioned her to follow me. She followed me outside the castle, as Mackie sat against the wall.

"What? Oh!" Mackie jumped to her feet, standing straight in front of Kaji.

"Is this... Kaji?" Axel nodded, and I smiled. We sat down, as Kaji began to explain things to me.

"Well... Demyx is the one who made me clear your mind... he said it was best you forgot your past... I'm so sorry." I shook my head, and smirked a little.

"It's fine... tell me though, how am I supposed to figure things out?" I looked at her, desperately. I needed answers.

"I can't tell you much. Listen to the voices Mackie. My voice, and his voice. The soft, warm voice. Listen. Open your heart, and listen. Also, stick with Axel." She leaned closer to me, and began whispering.

"He's a keeper..." She said, and stood up.

"What do you mean?" She smiled, and hugged me. I hugged back, and she pulled away.

"Listen Mackie..." She said, as she began to glow, and disappeared.

"Huh?" _I'm back where I belong Mackie. _I heard her voice say.

"I'm still not... keeper? Axel... do you know what she meant?" Axel's face got a little red again, ignoring my words.

"Lets head back to Twilight Town." He said, as we warped to the apartment. I immediately went to bed, as soon as we arrived. I fell into a deep sleep and began dreaming.

_"Mackie, I promise, I'm always gonna be here..." He said, as... Kairi... came in the middle of us. He grabbed her hands, and smiled._

_"Riku?" I said, as the world around us turned black and purple. The darkness. I looked around, as I was lost. Kairi disappeared, as Riku grabbed me, and held me close. He hugged me tightly, as I felt like the world was spinning. I looked up at him, as I saw Xehanort. I blinked, and it was back to Riku. He grabbed my hand, and came closer. I fell through him, and fell off the edge of the island, as the water was all darkness. He reached down as I fell, turning back to Xehanort, as he only watched me fall. Suddenly, I saw this new version of Riku. He had a blindfold on, and a long black jacket... the Organization._

_"Mackie..." He said, as I drowned it the darkness. I was in complete darkness, as I suddenly appeared on the clock tower, in Twilight Town. I sat on the edge, looking around. Where did Riku go... I couldn't remember him... I remember the eyes, the voice, now the face, just not him... I looked to my right, as Axel watched the sunset and smiled. I looked at him, and he looked at me, still smiling. Suddenly, we were in a blackhole, it felt like. There was nothing but spinning black, purple and blue, but we were standing in it. The nobodies surrounded us, as one attacked me, and they all came after me. Axel yelled, as fire spread everywhere, killing every last one of them. I sat up, looking around as they all disappeared. I saw Axel laying nearby, fading away. I jumped up, kneeling next to him._

_"Axel, what's happening? You're fading..."_

_"That's what happens when you...put your whole being into an attack. Not like nobodies actually have beings...right? Anyways, I'm sorry Mackie... I did what was meant to happen, I saved you, and it's time..." I layed my head on his chest, crying._

_"Axel... please, don't go." Axel put his hand on my back._

_"Mackie, I found the words to explain how I feel though..."_

_"Then I did too..." Suddenly, I saw this new Axel, with no marks below his eyes though..._

I sat up quickly, as the room was dark: the lights were off. I breathed heavily, as I looked next to me. I could barely see, so I reached out, feeling Axel's arm.

"Mackie... What's going on...?" He asked, slowly waking up.

"Nothing Axel, just a bad dream I had... sorry to wake you..." Axel was back out, as I layed back down closing my eyes. What could that dream have meant? _Spend all the time with him that you can... and cherish every second of it._


	17. Chapter 17

**-Chapter 17-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

The next morning when I woke up, Axel was already gone. He warped himself in front of me, as I got out of bed.

"Wow, it's about time you woke up." I rubbed my eyes a little, and sat back down on the bed.

"Axel, I had a really... bad dream."

"What was it about?" My stomach twisted, as I remembered parts of the dream.

"Well, I was with, that Riku guy... I couldn't remember him, knowing him, or our memories, but I remembered everything else. Then, Kairi came between us, and I fell into the darkness, where I found you... I got attacked, by nobodies, and you put your whole being into the attack, and..." Axel's face got a little pale.

"And... what, Mackie?" I bit my bottom lip, as the words spilled.

"You just... faded away." Axel's eyes widened a little as he hugged me.

"That's not gonna happen Mackie, I'm gonna stay with you, no matter where we go. I promise." I smiled, and hugged him back. I frowned a little, remembering the dream. What if Axel really did..._die?_ What would I do then? I'd have noone, without him... I was scared to death thinking of it. Then suddenly, I got a different feeling. I hugged Axel tighter.

"He's coming..." The words fell from my mouth.

"What? Mackie, who's coming?" I held on tight, as I heard the voice I feared.

"Well well well, look at what we have here." Demyx.

"Would you shut up with that saying? _Well well well, look at what we have here._" I mimicked his voice, still hugging Axel. He grabbed my shoulder, harshly turning me around. Axel grabbed me, and pulled me closer.

"Wanna end up like your friend, _Sora?_ Oh wait, I forgot, you don't know who he is, because parts of your memory were _erased._" _Ignore him, hold back your anger for the moment you'll truly need to let it out. You'll know the time... _I heard Kaji's voice in my head. Axel held my arms tighter, holding me right against him.

"Why can't you just leave her alone, Demyx?" Demyx smirked.

"Axel... Rank VIII... Why did you do it buddy?" He said walking closer to us. Axel pushed me slightly behind him, looking straight at Demyx.

"What do you mean, _why did I do it_?" Demyx stopped, looking Axel straight in the eyes.

"Betraying the Organization, for a girl? What's she gonna do, kiss you and leave? Is that _really _worth it?" Axel began to get furious.

"She's _not _gonna leave me, and I didn't betray the Organization just for her."

"Oh what, to find the only friend you had, Roxas? That _fake _friendship? How don't you remember the feeling of a _true _friendship... Isa and Lea?" Demyx questioned Axel, as Axel began to get more and more mad.

"Hold back your anger, let it out at the right time..." I whispered to Axel.

"Why leave for two fake things? Your friendship with Roxas wasn't real, and whatever you got going on with... that isn't gonna last. When you're gone, you'll forget each other. It happens." Demyx shrugged.

"That, has a name... Mackie, got it memorized?" Axel questioned Demyx, as Demyx laughed.

"Silly..." Then he warped himself out.

"We'll... forget each other?" I questioned a little worried.

"If I ever died, and turned back to my whole person, Lea, we aren't supposed to remember certain things. Example, I wouldn't remember you, or your friends..." I hugged Axel and teared up.

"Axel, please don't let that happen... What will I do without you? You're the only one I have! You help me through everything, and you keep me protected, and-" My words were cut off by the touch of his lips. He held me sturdy, smiling.

"I'm not going to let that happen, okay?" I nodded.

"I hope it doesn't happen... Axel, have you ever been in love?" What? What did I just ask him...? Was he ever... in love? _Have you ever been in love with two people at the same time? _I heard Kaji's voice.

"Not that I can really remember..."

"What would you do if you were in a situation, where you were in love with two people, at the same time?" What was I saying? It's like I was... Kaji. _Kaji, stop, please! _She was pretty much controlling my words.

"Listen to your heart. It's not a bad thing to love two people at once, but, wherever your heart leads you, and whatever it tells you to do, is the right choice." He smiled, and nodded.

"Thank you." I said, as I panicked inside. I sat back on the bed, laying back, looking at the ceiling. _Please, keep that dream from becoming a reality... it's the last thing I need..._ I prayed. I left the apartment, leaving Axel there. I walked around town, as I ran into Hayner.

"Hey, Mackie!" He said smiling.

"You know, your mood suddenly changes when I'm around." He laughed a little.

"That is _not _true. You know, I can be nice when I want to." We both let out a little laugh, and continued talking.

**-Axel's POV-**

I stared out the window, as Mackie talked to that kid... Hayner? I was a little jealous... It looked like they were having a good conversation. About normal things. Not about heartless, and the darkness, and stuff... I felt like Mackie and I _never _had those types of conversations. I knew eventually, I would be gone. I couldn't trust it though. Who would I leave her with? Someone who would truly protect her, and care, like I do? Not to sound vain in any way, but I felt like I took care of her the best. I was scared for that to all come to an end. I was going to try my complete hardest to remember her, when I am eventually back to myself... Lea. Also, what would I do without her? I'm not the happiest person. I'm always looking into stuff too much, and getting smart. What would I do without her? She controlled me almost, and brought out the best of me. I guess that's what Princesses of Heart did... Right? I had to make sure I kept my eye on Mackie every second. Demyx will take any opportunity to get her, and do who knows what. I just don't want her to find me annoying... Or too pushy... I wanted her to be completely happy, and comfortable. I knew that wasn't possible. With all this heartless crap, and Organization stuff. Truth was, Roxas was the start of the reason I began betraying the Organization. Mackie was the reason I continued to. What did she mean about being in love with two people? It didn't sound like something she would ask. More than likely, it was Kaji taking over, and controlling the words she spoke. I sat around the apartment waiting for Mackie to return. When she finally came back, she walked in smiling.

"What are you so happy?" I asked, a little curious.

"Nothing, just had fun catching up with old friends." She smiled, going into the kitchen grabbing a drink.

"Who? That Oletter, Hayner, and Pence?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" I heard her answer from the kitchen, as she walked out with a glass of water.

"I don't know, I just know them. You might have talked about them before or something, I don't remember." She just nodded, and sat next to me.

"Oh...Okay?" She said, a little confused.

"Mackie, can I ask you something?" The way I said it was so immediate.

"Uh, yeah...sure."

"When you asked me, about loving two people at the same time... what was that about? Like... what made you ask _me _about _that_?"

"I... I- I don't know. Just, something that came to my mind. It didn't mean anything, I mean, I guess it was just for the future... you never know. I was just asking..."

"Now Mackie, I know you better than that, I know you weren't just asking... There was a reason why." I smiled a little, thinking of the time she got smart with me about the papou fruit.

"It was honestly just a question, don't get your hopes up _too _high, Axel."


	18. Chapter 18

**-Chapter 18-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

The second I said, what I said, Axel's face and mood completely changed.

"Well okay then..." He said, looking away from me.

"Axel... I'm so sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean it like that."

"No need to explain, Mackie, I know exactly what you meant." Axel looked down, not saying another word to me.

"Axel, please... I'm sorry, I seriously didn't mean it like that." He cleared his throat, and looked at me, smirking a little bit.

"It's fine, really." _Don't listen to him, he's a traitor and a liar _another familiar voice said... _Saix?_ I questioned back in my mind. I tried to ignore the things I heard, and continued to talk with Axel.

"Are you sure? It was kind of... harsh..." He looked at me, straight in the eyes, and put his hand on my thigh.

"Mackie, I know you didn't mean it... like that. I believe you." I smiled a little bit, looking away. I began to think of the dream I had the previous night. It kinda scared me... It was like a mixed signal... I needed to know what it meant. I was scared to find out, but I didn't want it to just come out of nowhere, if it was something truly bad... _Mackie, stay strong. Don't let me go... _I heard Kaji say. _Kaji...? What... what do you mean?_ I was even _more _scared now. I panicked inside, as my lungs tightened up. I took a few deep breaths, as I sunk deeper into the couch. _Demyx..._ she replied quietly. Demyx? What?

"Demyx..." The words slipped out of my mouth, as Axel jumped up.

"Demyx? What about him?" I sat back, in silence. Axel's face turned to complete concern. We left the apartment, walking around the yard of the old mansion.

"Roxas!" I cried, as I saw the face. I ran up to him hugging him. He was a little lost, but I was happy. Roxas was someone I could tell anything. There were barely any girls around for me to talk to, about anything, but Roxas was understanding. He was nice, and calm, and listened well.

"What...?"

**-Roxas' POV-**

I fell to my knees, as the girl let go of me. I held my head, as I had almost like a flashback. I remembered the hazel eyes, as the guy with the red hair yanked her arm, dragging her out of the room. I remember sitting next to her on the bed, waking her up. _Hey Ma... You have to wake up now_. She sat up, after I layed a hand on her shoulder _Well you can't sleep forever._ She sat on the bed, and looked disappointed. _Everything is not what it seems... What do you mean? ... Nothing just get up and come on, Mackie._

"Mackie!" I said, looking up at her, standing up.

"What?"

"I... I didn't remember you... I can't remember anything! I just remember waking up this morning, nothing before..."

"So you don't remember talking to me in the basement... In the mansion?"

"What? I've never been down there." I said, a little confused on what the guy meant.

"It must have just been my imagination..." He said, as I looked at him strangely.

"Mackie... What happened? Please, I can't remember anything. I keep having these dreams, about this kid... I keep having flashbacks of you, and other people I don't remember ever meeting." She shook her head, a little concerned.

"I... I'm sorry, Roxas... I can't tell you anything." She frowned a little, apologizing.

"Why? Why can't anyone give me the answers..." I turned around, running back to the town.

-**Mackie's POV-**

I turned to look at Axel, as we warped to an alley. The alley where The Usual Spot was. We stood in front of the entrance, as my friends came towards us, before I knew it, they were frozen.

"Olette? Hayner? Pence?" I said, as Roxas ran up to us.

"Huh? Hayner? Guys?" He said, looking at the people, who were appearantly his friends too.

"Roxas." I said, as Axel nudged me back a little.

"Axel?" Axel jumped a little, looking at Roxas.

"What? You remember?"

"Yeah... we're bestfriends, right?" Axel began to get his hopes up.

"Yeah, but, you know. Just to make sure. So, umm… what's our boss's name?"

"Uh..." Roxas went silent.

"The Roxas I know is long gone... I understand..." Axel said, putting up a shield in front of us, as a bunch of nobodies surrounded Roxas.

"Axel, you can't just let him fend for himself!"

"Mackie, just let it go." I was furious with Axel's actions. I closed my eyes, putting my hand out in front of me, opening a portal to the other side of the shield. I walked through, as I was now on the outside, with Roxas. The keyblade appeared in my hands, but it now had a different look to it. It was red, black, and silver, with a chakram on the end of it. _The Bond of Fire_ Kaji said in my head. Right... The Bond of Fire. I put up my guard, fighting off the nobodies with Roxas, until I took my hit at the last one. I was in the alley, heading towards the town, as I was fighting the nobody out of it.

"Mackie, watch out!" Roxas cried, as I turned around.

"Huh?" I turned around, as I saw the sitar, looking up, seeing the blonde hair, and blue eyes. Demyx. My stomach twisted with fear, as I went to run, but there was a shield up. I stared desperately at Axel, as I heard the voice begin talking.

"Well-"

"Don't even say it...?" I cut him off.

"Whoa, fierce. Maybe we should talk about this... but I'd rather do something... different. More... fun. For me that is. Sadly, you're on your own now. So how are we gonna do this Mickie?"

"Mackie... my name, is Mackie!" I yelled, turning around, looking him dead in the eyes. "Get it memorized!"

"Whoa! Sorry, everyone makes mistakes... you know?" I turned back around, and Roxas stood by himself. Axel was gone now. I turned back around looking at Demyx, as I saw Axel standing behind him. Axel threw the chakram at him, knocking him clear off his feet, towards me. I layed myself against the wall, as Demyx began to stand. I ran towards Axel, hugging him.

"Yeah, I know. You made the mistake of showing up here, Demyx."

"Axel, hey! Long time no see, huh? Well I did just see you in your apartment, but before that, last time I saw you around is when you were hanging around those little sneaks... uhm, Marluxia and Larxene, right? Too bad they're gone now."

"Yeah, because of me." I said, as Axel pushed me behind him a little.

"Too bad our friend Axel didn't know the difference between a real friendship, and a fake one." A new voice said. It was a voice I had heard in my head before. The figure stood behind us. Axel turned aroud, looking at the man.

"What do you mean, Saix?" Hearing the name, scared me. He kidnapped me, and almost had me turned into a heartless.

"Lea... and Isa. Real people, with a real friendship, with real hearts. Axel and Roxas, nobodies, fake friendship, no hearts. Axel and Mackie, a nobody, and a real person. Fake friendship, there's only one heart in the relationship."

"Shut up, Saix. You're just upset that I found people that I know I can trust, and that make better friends then you ever could." The words that came from Axel's mouth had changed the look on Saix's face.

"Oh really now..." Saix said, nodding. "Well, while you run around with your little girlfriend, the rest of the Organization will sit back and watch how it works out. We'll be there for you, Axel." Then he was gone. He warped himself out.

"I think I'm with him." Demyx said, quickly warping himself out as well.

"Mackie, what is wrong with you?" Axel quickly turned to me.

"Uh..."

"Don't ever do that again. I was actually _scared _for once!" I looked down.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help..." I said, feeling a little down about it. He wrapped his arms around me, holding on tightly.

"I know you did, please, just don't do it again." _Times running out, Mackie_. The words startled me, as I turned around and Roxas was now gone. _I guess my summer vacation is... over_ I heard Roxas say in my head.


	19. Chapter 19

**-Chapter 19-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

Times running out? She didn't mean... no, she couldn't have. What would I do then? _Please, it can't happen... it can't..._ I thought. _Land of Departure, remember it._ Kaji had replied. Land of Departure... A mysterious world, I had never heard of before.

"The Dark Realm! Mackie, lets go!" He opened up the green, white, and black portal, as we entered. This was a different Dark Realm. It was all blue and purple, with the nobody sign, everywhere. It was all moving. Waving, and circling around. Then, something had caught my sight. The boy from my dreams. Riku? The name, the face, the eyes, I remembered, but I couldn't remember the relationship we shared. He fought off the nobodies, as Axel and I jumped in. One attacked Axel, and brought him to the ground.

"Axel!" Riku yelled, running over to him.

"She's safe, you see? I promised, I would keep her safe... I kept it, you see? Now get her out of here, and keep her safe."

"No, i'm not gonna leave you here." I said, standing beside Riku.

"If she won't leave, I'm not either." Riku had spoke up. He turned around, destroying a nobody. Suddenly, about ten Dusks surrounded us. All three of us went after them, destroying them. I swung my keyblade at them, with a bunch of different combinations of hits and spins. I took my hit at the last one, that was under my control. I destroyed it, turning to Riku and Axel who had been fighting Creepers and Assassins. I ran towards them, helping Riku and Axel out. We destroyed the last few, as suddenly, over a hundred Dusks surrounded us.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side."

"Feeling a little, regret?" The familiar voice spoke, as he came towards us.

"Sora!" Riku yelled, as Sora joined at our side.

"Sora...?" I whispered a little to myself. I hated that I had forgot all about these people. I was more than happy I remembered Axel, I didn't know what I would've done without him.

"Mackie, do you..." Riku turned to me, grabbing my hand. Suddenly, everything went white, as I went into a flashback.

_"Kairi, Sora, and I have been planning on leaving, on a boat, and going to discover all the other worlds. I've changed my mind now." I felt a little disappointed when he first said it, then he said he changed his mind._

_"Why? That would be such an amazing adventure..." He put his hand over mine._

_"I know, it would be an amazing adventure to take with you, and only you." I felt my cheeks warming up, and I looked down._

_"Riku, what's going on... with us?"_

_"I always had that little cute kid crush on you, when we were little. I never forgot you while you were gone. When you came back, something hit me. I don't know what it was, but it was like a part of me, was complete when I saw you back here. I can't explain how I feel about you, but I've never felt like this with anyone else." My cheeks got even warmer as the words flowed out of his mouth._

_"That's exactly how I've always felt. But then, I didn't know if you ever felt the same, and I felt kind of stupid, and worried-" My words were cut off by Riku's lips meeting mine. I froze, and was caught in the moment. Once he pulled away, I just smiled._

"Riku... I remember." Riku smiled, as a Dusk came up behind him. I pushed him aside, destroying it. Riku laughed, as he pulled out his sword. We began to fight off some of the Dusks, but there were too many. We stood in the middle of them all, protecting ourselves. I ran towards some of them, fighting them off, as the others did the same to the other Dusks. Suddenly, one came up from under the ground, hitting me, knocking me off my feet, into the middle of a huge group of them. I looked in my hand, as the keyblade was gone. I tried to crawl through them, but the power of them all was too strong for me.

"Mackie!" Axel yelled, throwing his chakram at some, and causing a column of fire to hit through them. He approached me, grabbing my hand, and helping me up.

"It's no use Axel! Why did we have to come here?" My stomach felt completely sick now.

"Don't worry, I can handle these punks. Watch this!" He soared through the air, jumping into the middle of them all. He put his hands straight out at his sides, as his chakrams spun with fire. Riku ran over to me, putting my head into his chest, with his hand on my head, other on my back, holding me close. I heard Axel scream, as I saw a flash. Suddenly, Riku's grip lightened, and disappeared. He looked at me, as I looked up. He smiled, looking around.

"Whoa..." Sora said. I looked around, as I saw Axel, laying on the ground, fading away.

"Axel!" I cried, pushing through Riku, sliding onto my knees beside him. "Axel... you're fading away."

"That's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack... not like nobodies actually have beings... right?"

"Axel, the dream I had. This was it..."

"You saw it coming before I did..."

"Axel!" Sora yelled, as him and Riku ran up beside me. "Axel... what were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to see Roxas, he was... the only one that I liked... He made me feel... like I had a heart. It's funny, you make me feel... the same... As for you little miss, stay safe, please."

"Axel, you can't leave... what will I do?" The tears filled my eyes.

"Mackie, you're skilled. I've seen you fight. You can defend yourself, and you have friends to protect you. I'm sorry... it had to end this way."

"Axel, please..."

"Remember, when I told you how I couldn't find the words to describe my feelings?" I sniffled a little, as the tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Yes..." I choked up the word, looking at Axel.

"I finally found the words..."

"Then I did too..."

"Riku, keep her safe, and happy... got it?" Riku nodded.

"I'd do anything to keep her safe and happy."

"Mackie... Lea, got it memorized?" I laughed a little, as a tear fell from my eyes.

"Yes, Lea, I have it memorized." He smiled.

"Good. Mackie... I love you." I had officially lost it. I began to cry harder, and I hugged Axel. I held back the tears, and kissed Axel lightly.

"Axel, I love you too." I forced a smile, as I looked into his green eyes. He slowly faded, and disappeared for good. I sat on my knees, with my head in my knees, crying harder and harder. _Lea... you have it memorized._ I heard his voice in my head, as I choked, trying to breathe. I felt a hand on my back, as Riku brought me off the ground.

"Mackie, come on. It's gonna be okay... But, you... love him...?"

"Riku please, it was a long story... You were in love with Kairi and I, as I was in love with you and Axel." I whispered. Riku nodded smiling. Then he kissed me.

"I understand..." He hugged me tightly, as I hugged back. "Go home. Somewhere safe, please."

"Twilight Town... But Riku, if the darkness over takes you, I'll be there to bring you back to the light. Okay?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Of course you will." I opened the portal to Twilight Town.

"Goodbye Riku." I said, as I walked closer to the portal. Riku ran up to me, and hugged me one last time. He kissed me... again, and spoke the famous words.

"I love you, Mackie. Please... stay safe, and don't get yourself into any trouble." I smiled, opening another portal for Riku and Sora to go through.

"I love you too... Oh, and I won't, I promise." I turned, and entered the portal to Twilight Town.


	20. Chapter 20

**-Chapter 20-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

I appeared in the back Alley, in front of the Usual Spot.

"Here goes nothing..." I walked in, as Olette, Hayner, and Pence all sat inside.

"Mackie! You're back!" Pence jumped up, as the three surrounded me.

"Sit." Olette smiled, as we both sat on the couch.

"Where did you go? Update us on what's been happening? Did you find Riku?" Hayner seemed pretty curious about what I've been doing.

"Well... wait, you know Riku?"

"Of course, we found him in the woods awhile ago. He said he was looking for you. We told him we had seen you, then the guy in the black coat took you." Olette stated.

"Axel..."

"What?" Hayner asked.

"Nothing... But uh, I've been everywhere, and I did find Riku... I was just with him in fact. It's a long story..."

"We have time, tell us!" Olette demanded.

"Well... I've known Riku my whole life. I moved when we were younger, and I moved back awhile ago, now... Riku had told me he was in love with me, and that him and I should explore... As in, finding other worlds, and exploring them together. That night, there was a storm, that seperated me from him, Sora, and Kairi. That's when I ended up here. The guy who took me... His name was Axel. He's a nobody. For not having a heart, he is one of the sweetest, most loving, and caring people I have ever met. He dragged me around for awhile, which is when you saw me Hayner, we still didn't like each other. Then, suddenly, we had voices telling us we cared, and weird feelings towards each other. We shared a papou fruit, because they say your destinies will become intertwined. Then, I was taken and turned into a heartless... He ended up saving me, and when I got back, Riku was there too. Axel took me away from where we were, and Riku stayed to fight a man, named Xehanort, who was after me. I ended up back at home, and I forgot Sora, who I still can't remember, Riku, and Axel completely. Axel came to the island I lived on, and he helped me remember him. We left the island, and went to the castle he lived in. Eventually, another one of those guys in the black coats, an Organization member, Saix, revealed two of the other members plan to me. Axel and I fought. Later on, he eventually told me his feelings for me, and I told him mine for him. I had a dream, that he died... Just recently, we found Riku, fighting these... nobodies. We helped, as Sora appeared there too. Riku grabbed my hand, as I had a flashback, remembering Riku completely. We turned back to the nobodies, and began fighting them. There were too many, and they almost took over me, but Axel saved me. He put his whole being into the attack, and risked his own life. As he slowly faded away, he told me he found the words to explain his feelings. I told him when he found them, then I did too. He told me he loved me, and I said it back. He faded away completely, and now he's gone. I cried so hard, as Riku helped me to my feet, hugging and kissing me, telling me he loved me. Then, I showed up here..."

"Aw... how romantic! I'm so sorry for your loss though Mackie, it'll be okay." Olette smiled. I smirked a little, as Hayner frowned.

"Sounds like you've had one crazy ride." I nodded, still a little depressed about the recent event that just happened.

"Yeah, it kind of sucks though."

"Why?" Olette questioned.

"Axel... he was a nobody, with no heart. When he finds his heart, and turned back to his original person, what will happen? What if he doesn't remember me...?"

"He'll remember you, I sure know I did." Hayner laughed, and smiled a little, as Pence elbowed him in the stomach. Hayner grabbed his stomach, as Olette and I laughed a little.

"How about we all go sit on top of the station, and have some sea-salt ice cream?" Pence offered, as Olette and I were already running out the door. We got our sea-salt ice cream, as we ran to the top of the station. We sat up there, as we watched the sunset.

"Isn't it so beautiful?" Olette said smiling. I nodded, as the memories of Axel and I sitting up here came back to me.

"Yeah, it is..." I said, as Hayner moved a little closer to me. I shook my head, laughing a little.

"You guys, we should try to get to the beach." Pence said. I forgot about that one thing I dreaded: School. It was coming up next week, and I didn't want to go, at all.

"We should! Something to remember from this summer. I have a lot to remember, but a memory we can all hold together." I said smiling.

"Then it's set!" Hayner smiled.

"I can't wait! How will we get the money though?" Olette questioned.

"Tomorrow, we all go around town, doing jobs, and we'll get the money we need! We need 125 munny each though."

"Good idea. We will each get the 125 we need. We'll put it together, then we can go to the beach!" I said.

"How about we each get fifty extra, just incase we need munny at the beach!" Olette suggested.

"That works then." Hayner said. We all finished our ice cream, and made our way down, off the station. We walked down to the back alley, as Hayner put his arm around me. I let out a little laugh.

"Really Hayner?"

"What, I can't flirt with anyone?"

"As long as you don't kiss me, I'm good." Hayner sighed a little, but we continued walking. I was leaned a little bit closer to him, because his arm had been around me. Olette and the rest of us appeared outside of her house. I pushed Hayners arm off of me, and stood next to Olette.

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow!" Olette said, turning around walking to the door. Hayner held out his arms, and looked at me. I walked up to him, and hugged him, as I rolled my eyes at Pence. Pence laughed a little, as I pulled away from Hayner. I walked into Olette's house, as she led me to her room. I plopped onto the bed.

"I love your room." Olette smiled.

"Thanks! Do you think you're gonna be okay? You know, with the whole Axel and Riku situation?" I turned my head, looking out the window next to her bed. I watched as the sun set the rest of the way, and the stars came out. I looked down at the sheets, and back to Olette. I smiled and nodded.

"Something is telling me, that I'll be okay."


	21. Chapter 21

**-Chapter 21-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

The next morning, we got dressed, and headed to the Usual Spot. We sat on the couch, waiting for Pence and Hayner to show up.

"I don't get how they take so long! They always show up late when we have stuff planned." Finally, Hayner and Pence came running inside.

"Sorry, we know we're late!"

"Yeah, you are! What takes you two so long?" Olette asked, crossing her arms.

"Do you see this hair? This takes time." Hayner pointed to his hair, as Olette looked at Hayner.

"I was waiting for him." He said, as he stood still.

"Okay, now... how about we split up." Olette looked at me and smiled. "Mackie, you and Hayner can go off together, and get the money we need. Then Pence and I will do the same." Pence began to laugh again, as this time, I elbowed him in the stomach. Olette looked at me, laughing a little as well. I shook my head, and looked down.

"Fine. Lets go." I walked out, as Hayner followed. Don't get me wrong, I loved Hayner. He was an awesome guy, and a great friend, but I didn't like him like that. He was cute... _extremely_ cute, nice, funny, sweet, had some attitude problems... Yeah. We went to the job board on Market Street in the Station Heights , as there were three jobs available here. Mail delivery, cargo climb, and grandstander. We also checked the job board on Market Street, Tram Common. The only jobs available there were: Poster duty, bumble-buster, and junk sweep. I took the job of mail delivery, as I rode a skateboard down the Station Heights, delivering mail to everyone. got fifty money everytime I delivered mail to five people. Before I knew it, I had the 175 I needed. I began walking back to the usual spot as Hayner stopped me.

"You already have the money you need?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Every five people I deliver mail to, I get fifty munny. You should do mail delivery, it's quick and easy." I said, pushing past him, heading to the station. I made my way up to the top, and sat on the edge.

_"Oh my god... Is this the... are we on top of the station in Twilight Town?" He laughed a little, and nodded. We sat on the edge, looking at the sunset._

_"Anyways, like I said, we need to talk... About me caring. When we had you in the castle, and we all watched you, and talked... They were talking about what to do with you... but... they were also talking about me... They saw the way I looked at you. They told me not to fall for it. How you were just another useless, whole person. With a real heart... I remember the look on your face when you asked me what was happening. I told you to shut up, I'm sorry... When I turned around, I had already started to hate myself. Xemnas only smiled at me. When I took you to go sleep, saying hopefully you'd be gone soon. What I was truly saying was I hoped you weren't leaving anytime soon. When I said I didn't wanna be with you when you slept, creepily, I was saying I wished I could lay next to you, and not let anything happen to you..."_

_"I do care actually, a lot. What you just said, was... a lot, and it meant a lot... but... I think I'm just now realizing that..." Come on, idiot. You know what you're now realizing! Just spit it out already! You're just now realizing, you feel the same about Axel. You haven't thought about it much, but deep in your mind, you've been trying to figure out how to put your feelings into words._

_"Okay. I'm just now realizing... I feel the same..."_

The tears filled my eyes, as I remembered the moment I shared with Axel in this exact spot. I looked up at the sky, as I felt the tear roll down my face.

"Axel..." I cleared my throat. "Lea... I'll find you, I promise. We'll meet again. You may not know it's me, but I'll know it's you." I whispered, as tears continued to roll down my face.

"Mackie? Are you okay...?" I heard Hayner's voice get closer, as I felt him standing behind me. I shook my head, trying to control my tears.

"No, Hayner, I'm not okay..." He sat down beside me, putting his hand on my thigh. When he did, it felt like Axel's touch, which made it worse.

"What's wrong? I'm here for you..." My throat grew sore, and my eyes were puffy.

"I miss them. Axel and Riku. I love Riku, so much, but, Axel helped me through all of this heartless stuff. He helped me through everything, and he did everything in his power to protect me. I know that Riku would do the same, but... Axel beat him to it, I guess. I'm just more upset, that Axel's gone... I just feel, torn, and empty." Hayner put his arm around me, and hugged me.

"Mackie, it'll be okay. I promise, no matter what, I'll be here for you, always."

"Guys, are you ready to go to the beach?" Pence said, as him and Olette approached us.

"What's wrong with her?" Olette whispered. I looked at Hayner, who shook his head at her.

"Come on Mackie, we're going to the beach." He smiled, bringing me off the ground. I loved Olette, Kairi, and Selfie, but I had this feeling about Hayner. Like, he's someone I'd want in my life, forever. He did have his attitude, and that _good_ stuff, but he seemed like an amazing best friend to me, and that's all I needed right now. Olette had brought my stuff, along with hers, and Pence brought Hayner's, along with his. We grabbed our stuff, and went into the station and bought our tickets. We got on the train, as we headed to the beach. Olette and I went into a shack, as we changed into our bathing suits. Mine was striped, and the top with in the shape of a strapless, but had straps, and an anchor in the center. Olette had a normal one that was polka-dotted, but it was orange and white. We wrapped our towels around us, and walked out. I saw Hayner in his trunks, and Pence followed him. They were just normal red.

"Whoa." I said. He was more built than I thought. Just like Riku... He walked towards us, as he looked me up and down.

"Well come on, lets go swim!" He said, as him and Pence began running. Olette and I followed, as we dove into the water. Hayner grabbed my hand, and picked me up.

"Hayner, what are you doing?" I asked, as he threw me further into the water. I fell the whole way under, immediately rising above the water again. It was up the the bottom of my chest, and was freezing.

"Jerk!" I cried, as I splashed water at him. He grabbed my hand, as I spun around, and the water splashed around us, as we both laughed. I looked at him, and suddenly saw Riku. Riku... the boy I couldn't remember, and to remember him, all it took was one touch, and a look in his eyes. Suddenly it was back to Hayner, and he just smiled, as I stood in front of him.

"You okay Mackie?" He asked, as I blanked out.

"Oh yeah, I just need to sit for a minute..." I said, heading back to the shore. I sat down, bringing my knees up to my chest, holding them up. I watched the water, as suddenly, everyone was gone in my eyes. I saw a moon, and it wasn't sunny, it was all moonlit. I stood up as I was lost.

"Hayner? Guys?" I looked around, and then suddenly, I saw Axel.

"Get me out of here, I need her back..." He said. I ran up to him.

"Axel!" But he didn't budge. He just kept sitting there. "Axel?"

"He can't hear you, silly." The voice said, coming out of me. Kaji.

"What...? What do you mean he can't hear me?"

"You're not really here. I mean you are, but you're like invisible. He can't see, or hear you, but you can see and hear him." Tears filled my eyes, as I saw that one and only face that made me smile no matter what. I fell to my knees, as I just watched him desperately.

"Can he see and hear you?" She smiled and nodded, as she approached Axel.

"Axel?" She said, as he quickly looked up.

"Kaji! Where's Mackie!" He said, quickly rising to his feet.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be good, but... just tell her your feelings right now."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"She is near, tell her how you feel."

"Well, uh... Mackie... I love you, more than anything in this world. You made me feel like I had a heart, and like I was a whole person with one. Noone has ever made me feel like that. No matter what anybody says, you're my whole world, and I'll always love you. I hope that, when I find my way back to the light, when I find my heart, and I'm Lea again, I'll remember you. You'll be all that I remember. That you'll find me, and you'll remember it me, and it's almost like I never left. I don't care what Saix, Demyx, Marluxia, Riku, or Xemnas said, you mean everything to me. You _are _my everything. I love you..." He spoke the words, as the tears filled my eyes again, and they rolled down my face. I felt this feeling in my chest. It was a tingly, good feeling. Like my heart had just melted.

"I love you too..."

"Somethings telling me, that she loves you too, Axel." Kaji said, as he fell to the ground, and she faded away. She re-appeared in front of me, and put her hand on my arm, slowly going back into my heart. I sat there, as Axel looked down. Suddenly, a glass bottle washed up on the shore, as he grabbed it, taking out the note. He opened it up, and began to read it out loud:

**-Axel's POV-**

_"The Flurry of Dancing Flames. I can't remember you. I continue to wear the necklace you gave me, and I still feel your protection. You're a few years older then me, and you have the voice I hear everyday. I remember your deep green eyes, and the words you say. Oh I'm... Got it memorized? The sad part is, I don't have it memorized. He's my light, guardian angel, and savior. He owns my heart, but you... You lead me. You're my world, and my everything. You're dark, but you are the only one with a heart. You lead me through it, everything, and take me the right way. You aren't darkness though. Your heart has its light, and you need to open your heart. I'll always be here to bring you back to the light. Open your heart, and let the light shine. To get you out of the darkness, and lead you the right way. Love, Mackie"_ The tears filled my eyes, and for the first time I was crying. I looked up as a beam of light was shining on me. There was a portal to the light. I stood up, as I walked towards it. _I'll always be here to bring you back to the light._ I heard Mackie's soft, innocent voice. Suddenly I turned, as I saw the one and only Mackie. She was in a bathing suit, but was sitting there, crying.

"Mackie!" I cried as I ran towards her.

"Axel! You can see me? Hear me?" I nodded.

"Of course I can, why... Is that what Kaji meant when she said she had a feeling you were near?" She nodded.

"Yes... She said you couldn't see or hear me."

"Well I do now." I looked back to make sure the portal was still there, and put my hand on the sides of Mackie's face.

"Good." She smiled.

"Mackie, I have to go, quick... I want you to remember though, Lea, okay?"

"Lea, I got it memorized." I laughed a little as I got lost in her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her. When I pulled away, she just smiled.

"Don't forget me Mackie, and I'll try my hardest not to forget you. I love you..." I said, as she began to cry again. A tear rolled down my face as I saw her cry.

"I've never seen you cry... I love you too, Axel." She smiled, as I ran towards the portal, standing right in front of it. I looked back at Mackie, as she stood in tears. _Please, don't forget her..._ I said, hoping Lea... I would remember her. I turned back around, and stepped through.


	22. Chapter 22

**-Chapter 22-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

As Axel walked through, I was back on the beach, that I went to with my friends. I stood, just how I last did in the dark realm. I looked around, as Hayner approached me.

"Mackie, why are you crying again?" I shook my head, as usual.

"It was him..."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Axel, I saw him. I talked to him..." Hayner hugged me, and I slightly hugged him back.

"Mackie, it's okay. If you think... If you say you saw him, I believe you. I'm sorry to say it, but, he's gone... How are you gonna get him back?"

"The real him. His real person, Lea. Axel was a nobody, but Lea is somewhere, in a different world, that I haven't found..." Hayner still hadn't let go.

"It's okay Mackie." He left, and I just sat on the beach. Hours later, they grabbed their towels, and went and got changed, and I followed. I put oh a thin sweater, that was long sleeved and baggy, my shorts, and skater shoes. I put my necklace on, since I had taken it off before we went swimming. We went back to the station, and gave the conductor our tickets to go back home. When we got there, we went to the usual spot, and I sat on the couch. For some reason, I was freezing.

"Am I the only one who's freezing?" I asked, as they all looked at me. Hayner grabbed a blanket, putting around me, and then he put his arm around me. He held me close, as Olette and Pence stared.

"Am I missing something?" Olette asked.

"Same here, because I'm lost." I shook my head and smiled.

"This is my best friend, Hayner. I could do almost anything with him, I'll never like him like that. I love him, but not like that. Caught up now?" Olette smiled.

"I thought I was your best friend!" I laughed.

"You're one of them. You and Kairi, infact. Hayner is my guy best friend though." I put my arms around him, hugging him. I was still cold, but I started to warm up.

"Oh, okay good." She smiled, as I got comfortable next to Hayner.

**-Hayner's POV-**

Of course, I really liked Mackie, but I would do anything for her, and if she just wanted to be best friends, then I was okay with that. As long as she remains a part of my life, I'm happy. Her head was laying on my chest, as she slowly fell asleep.

"Mackie..." I whispered, and she didn't wake up. I nodded, and looked up at Pence and Olette.

"You like her, don't you?" I could feel my face get red as Olette asked the question.

"Yeah he does, look at his face!" Pence laughed, as Olette joined in.

"Of course I do. I've had a major crush on her since we first met her, but I don't want to ruin anything. So whatever she's comfortable with, I'll accept." They both stopped laughing and Olette smiled.

"That's really cute Hayner, but didn't you hear her when she told us what was going on in her life, with Axel and Riku? The last thing she would need is a boyfriend."

**-Mackie's POV-**

_"Not to sound like a whore, but no matter who I'm in love with, I'd still date somebody if I liked them." I said, opening my eyes._

_"What are you saying? Whoa... did you just swear?" Olette asked._

_"I like Hayner. Always have, but I'm still in love with Axel and Riku. Having a boyfriend would help me get things off my mind. That would be like my best friend, and all that good stuff. I will always be in love with Axel and Riku though. Well, Lea and Riku... Oh, and yes, I did."_

_"Mackie, you got three guys! Hoe!" Olette laughed._

_"I'm not because I'm not going around doing that with all of them. Axel poured his heart out to me, and my nobody showed me, I loved him. I've known Riku my whole life, and I love him. I've known Hayner for a short time, so I have a little crush on him. Can't I be like Kairi?"_

_"Whoa!" Olette laughed at what I said. "What do you mean, like Kairi?"_

_"I love her as a sister and all, but she flirted with Sora, and loved him, flirted with Riku, and I'm sure she's flirted with other guys, and led them on." Olette's jaw dropped._

_"Wow. That's a hoe... You can't help who you love and like though. So you're okay." She smiled, and I looked at Hayner._

_"As for you..." I smiled at him. He leaned in to kiss me, but I moved, to where he kissed my cheek._

_"Hey, what was that for!" I laughed._

_"Just messing with you... boyfriend?" He smiled, hugging me tighter._

_"I thought you said you would never like him like that?"_

_"I lied. The thing is though, I do have my little crush on him. I don't want to like sit here and kiss him, make-out with him, and worse. It's like, I want to be with my best friend. We can hold hands, hug, cuddle up, kiss each other on the cheek, but again, being with your best friend. So nothing too serious... or serious at all. Just being with your bestfriend." He smiled_

_"Oh, so... it's official?" Olette smiled, asking. I looked at Hayner, and he looked at Olette._

_"Yes."_

I suddenly jumped up, as I woke up in Olette's room. The lights were out, and the moonlight was shining in her room. I looked around, as Olette layed on the floor. I looked out the window, and looked up at the moon. _Don't do it Mackie, it's Hayner. He's... well, Hayner. You don't truly like him, you like his look, and his words. Stick with your word. He's your best friend, who you could do anything with, and it wouldn't change a thing. You can hug him, cuddle up with him, but nothing more. Don't forget me, please. _I heard Ax- Lea's voice in my head, desperately.

"I won't do it. It was just a dream..." I layed back down, and fell asleep instantly. The next morning I woke up, Olette woke me up.

"Mackie, wake up!" I opened my eyes, and looked at her.

"Why? What's so special about today?"

"The Struggle! Hayner's competing!"

"Hayner... Olette, what happened last night?"

"Well, you fell asleep on Hayner, and he talked about how he liked you, but don't worry, he's not gonna try anything on you. He just has a little crush on you. Then, he carried you into here, put you on the bed, and left."

"Hayner... likes me?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he does! Oh, and he wants you to wear this today." She picked up the little vest like thing he always wore. I sat up, putting it on, looking in the mirror.

"I completely pull this off." Smiling, as Olette laughed.

"Come on, get ready, and lets go!" I put on my usual outfit, and my necklace. I did my hair, and put on the vest. I ran out the door, as Olette headed to the Sandlot. We stood along the sides of the stage where the people were fighting. Hayner and Pence approached us, as Hayner smiled.

"I see you wore it." I laughed.

"Yes, I did." He laughed a little bit too, as Seifer's gang approached us.

"What are you losers doing here?" Seifer asked.

"We're competing in the Struggle." Hayner said, irritated.

"Awh, and you have the two pretty little girls, _way _out of your league rooting for you?"

"Seifer means you two, y'know?" I pushed past Hayner, as I looked at Rai.

"No, we _don't _know actually, because everything Seifer says is a lie." As I shoved Rai. Fuu quickly stepped up.

"The last thing you want to do, is lay a hand on any of us." I slowly moved towards her, poking her in the shoulder. I leaned in, and looked her dead in the eyes.

"_Touch..._" I whispered, as she stepped up closer.

"How about we compete in the Struggle, then I'll shut you up the right way." She looked at the necklace that Axel gave me, ripping it off my neck, and throwin it across the Sandlot. The tears were about to hit my eyes, as it suddenly re-appeared around my neck. I felt it, smiling.

"Huh?" Fuu said, a little confused. I laughed, as I went to talk to the guy in charge of the Struggle. He announced the last minute entries, as the first match. Before I stepped up there with Fuu, Olette pulled me back.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have any experience!" I laughed a little.

"You'd be surprised." I said, grabbing my struggle sword, and stepping onto the stage with Fuu. I adjusted Hayner's vest, and felt my necklace, getting ready to fight. The referee yelled _Go!_ as we both ran towards each other. I jumped over her, hitting her multiple times. I collected the orbs that she had lost, and continued hitting her, and defending myself. She got two hits at me, as I lost a few orbs. _Come on Mackie, I've seen you fight, you can do this! _I heard Lea. I was on the ground as Fuu came running towards me. I rolled out of the way, repeatedly hitting her, as she lost tons of her orbs. I collected them all, doing a flip over her, and hitting her a few more times, as she lost her last orbs. There were about thirteen, and she got about six of them, as I got the other seven. I began to viciously attack her with the sword, as she flew to the end of the stage, and fell onto her side. I collected the rest of the orbs, as the referee blew his whistle. He lifted my hand up, announcing my name for victory. I walked past Fuu, throwing the sword at her.

"I can't believe I lost..."

"I can. Looks like _you're _the one who needs to shut up." I smiled, getting off the stage, walking over to my friends.

"Mackie, oh my god, that was _amazing!_" Hayner said.

"You did awesome! You completely whooped her!" Olette said.

"That was so cool! Who knew you had so much experience with struggling!" Pence said. I smiled, and laughed a little.

"Thanks guys." Fuu walked past me, as her red eyes stared me down. She swiped past me, not breaking her stare.

"You got _lucky_." I turned around, and yelled back.

"Nah, I'm just better than you!"


	23. Chapter 23

**-Chapter 23-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

I stayed the whole Struggle, and I was actually pretty interested. Setzer defeated Seifer, Hayner defeated Seifer, Seifer defeated Vivi, I defeated Fuu, and a few other matches. Seifer was pretty mad that he lost to two people though. Noone cared clearly. The Struggle had went all day though. After it was over, I headed back to Olette's. The three wondered why I was acting the way I was, and I didn't know either. I just layed in her bed, and closed my eyes. I suddenly appeared in a place.

_There was guy with brown hair, a girl with long braided brown hair, a girl with long straight brown hair, a guy with spiky blond hair, and a girl with short black hair. I was walking around, when I found this entrance into this... building. I walked into the room, and there was a picture of Ansem. I don't know how I knew the name, but I did. Suddenly, I saw the Organization members. I saw Zexion, Lexaeus, and Axel. They were different though... they were their whole selves again. They had hearts. Axel didn't have the marks below his eyes anymore, but his eyes were even deeper green now. Zexion and Lexaeus left the room, as A... Lea spotted me._

_"Lea!" I said. It felt awkward, because I was so used to saying Axel. He looked at me strangely._

_"Huh...?_

_"You don't remember... do you?" He shook his head a little._

_"I'm sorry..." I grabbed his hand, and held it, putting the other on the necklace. After about a minute, he looked me dead in the eyes and smiled. _

_"Do you remember now?" He nodded._

_"You're the reason I'm back to... me. Lea. You told me, that you would always be there to bring me back to the light, and you were. I promised you, I wouldn't forget you, and I would always love you. I gave you that necklace, after we shared a papou. I guess it worked, so far, our destinies are intertwined. I missed you so much Mackie." He hugged me, and kissed my forehead._

_"I'm so happy you can remember. I missed you so much too."_

_"I love you Mackie." He said, as I got that melty, tingly feeling again._

_"I love you too, Lea." I smiled, as he pulled away, and suddenly everything disappeared, even me._

_"Mackie, wake up!" I heard Hayner's voice calling. _

_"Hollow Bastion, got it memorized? You can find your way from there. I'll be waiting, Mackie." I heard Lea's voice._

I woke up, and looked up at Hayner.

"What if I didn't want to wake up?" He laughed.

"Well I wanted you to be awake." He smiled, and pulled me up out of bed. I took off the vest, effortlessly handing it to him. He picked up a jacket off the floor, putting it on me.

"Is this yours too?" I asked, looking at it.

"Yes, I like when you wear my stuff." I shook my head laughing a little bit. We left Olette's, and began walking.

"Where are we going?" He smiled, as we approached the station. We went up to the top, and sat on the edge. He put his arm around me, holding me close. The moonlight was shining on us, as the stars were sparkling bright.

"Now, what exactly happened today?" He looked at me, questioning me.

"What do you mean?"

"When you left, and went to sleep. Why wouldn't you tell us what was wrong, and why did you leave?"

"Well, I didn't know what was wrong, myself, actually... I had a dream though, that kind of helped me, and something was telling me to go to sleep. Have you ever heard of Hollow Bastion?" I answered and asked.

"Oh, and... nope, never heard of it." I felt a little disappointed. How would I ever find Lea now... I still couldn't get used to calling him that. Lea... I was used to saying Axel. I looked down, at the front of the station, thinking about him. I had gotten a little dizzy, but that was because I was still tired.

"Oh, okay then..." I said awkwardly, as I looked up at the moon.

"So uh, what are you going to do about Axel and Riku?"

"After this is all over, I'm going to go back to Destiny Islands, and live with my friends again, and I'll be with Riku. As for Axel, his real name is Lea, but, I don't know about him. I have to find him... He's in Hollow Bastion, a different world, but I have no idea how to get there, or... anything." Hayner nodded. It seemed like I had lost him in my short explanation, but I didn't care.

"Oh. Well you know if you ever need anybody, I'm here, but... What about me? Olette? Pence? If you go back to Destiny Islands, I might never see you again."

"Believe me, we'll stay in touch, and I'll probably come visit sometimes." I smiled, and so did he. He pulled me a little closer, and put his head against mine.

"I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Do you really mean that, when you say it?"

"Of course I do. I've known Pence and Olette forever, and they're my best friends, but you're the best friend I can tell anything to. The one who listens, and understands me. You don't get all mad if I put my arm around you, cuddle up with you, or hug you."

"Well, if you did that with Pence, it would be a little gay."

"I meant with Olette! I could never do that stuff with her. Then with Pence, certain things are just so awkward to tell him. With you though, I feel completely comfortable, and completely myself. I don't have to put on my _cool _act, or put on my attitude. I'm not the _leader_ of my _gang._ I'm just normal Hayner." I smiled and hugged him.

"That's good to hear. Just remember, you always have me too."

"I know, but when you do leave, I just don't understand how we could stay connected, or see each other, or... anything?" I looked down, and laughed a little.

"You worry too much. I mean, I'm scared about that too, but I know, that no matter where I am, the friends I made on this journey, will always be with me. I know we'll stay connected, and I'll get to see them as much as I can."

"What's important isn't how much we see each other, but how often we think about each other. As long as we think about each other all the time, we're still connected. If we always remember the relationship we shared, and how it felt, and all that, we're good... But, I will have to see you _atleast _every once in a while." He smiled, and I did too.

"That's actually pretty true. What's important isn't how much we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Hmm, I like that. I promise you though, and you have to promise me too, no matter how far apart we are, our hearts will stay connected, and so will our friendship."

"Yeah, it is. See, I can be pretty deep, and you better not break that promise. I promise you though, we'll always stay connected, and so will our friendship." We both smiled, as we watched the moon.


	24. Chapter 24

**-Chapter 24-**

**-Mackie's POV-**

Hayner and I were still sitting on top of the station, as we sat in silence. Things had gotten a little awkward, considering he was holding me right next to him, and we weren't even talking. The next morning, I had woken up on the couch in the usual spot.

"Huh?" I sat up looking around, finding Hayner on the floor sleeping. I was completely lost now. Where was Pence and Olette? I rolled off the couch, onto the floor next to Hayner. I began to shake him a little bit.

"What..." He turned around, and looked at me. Another Riku moment. I remember when we fell asleep on the papou tree, and I shook him awake, and he turned to me and said _Good morning beautiful_, and smiled.

"What happened last night?" Hayner sat up, as I sat up next to him.

"Well, we were on top of the station, and then we walked back here, and we layed on the couch. I held you until you fell asleep, then I got up, and layed down here. Why, you don't remember?" I nodded, and then looked down.

"I haven't been able to remember the past few nights. I'll remember up to a certain point, then the rest is just a blackout." I went to Olette's and made sure I was ready for the day. I was wearing my usual outfit, and my necklace. We all met at the station, and sat at the top. Pence brought us the sea-salt ice cream, and Olette brought us all a gift.

"I know it's dumb, to some of you atleast, but I made us all something." She pulled out the jewelry out of her pocket, as four layed in her hand.

"Those are really pretty." I said.

"The anklets are for me and you, Mackie." They were leather, and had four little gems on them. A green one, red one, orange one, and a blue one.

"The bracelets are for the guys. Green is Hayner, red is Pence, I'm orange, and you're blue, Mackie." She smiled handing the anklet to me. I brought my right knee up to my chest, locking it on to my ankle.

"Thank you, Olette. Another thing I can wear for the rest of my life." I said, smiling. Suddenly, a force pushed me, as I fell off the top of the station.

"Mackie!" All three of them cried, as I continued falling. Below me, a portal formed. I fell right through it, and everything went black. I woke up in another world.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Mackie, would you?" A girl... the girl with short black hair from my dream asked.

"I'm Mackie, why?"

"Hey, I'm Yuffie!" She said smiling. "That Riku of yours has been on a wild journey looking for you! Have you seen him?" I blinked, seeing his face quickly, when I left to Twilight Town.

"Yeah, I have actually, but we got split apart again."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that! I hope everything works out for you two!"

"Yuffie! Who's this?" The guy with brown hair, and girl with brown braided hair from my dream ran up to us.

"This is Mackie, the one Riku was looking for! Mackie, this is Leon and Aerith." Yuffie smiled, as the two smiled at me.

"Hi, uhm... where am I?"

"This is Hollow Bastion! You've never been here before?" The words, Hollow Bastion. Lea!

"No! Do you know where Ansem's study is?" How did I know this stuff...? How did Kaji know this stuff, I should say. Who knew.

"Yep! Go that way, and you'll be at the Bailey, then go down the rocks, go right and all the way up that hill, and you'll be at the Postern. There's a little path that takes you down to the doors to the Corridors. From there, you should find your way to his study!"

"Thank you so much! I'll see you all later!" I said, as they went back into the house, and I headed to the Bailey. On my way there, I saw a skateboard appear. I jumped on it, riding up the hill, as heartless kept appearing. I skated right past them all, as I finally arrived at the postern. I hopped off the skateboard, looking for this _path_. I looked straight in front of me, and saw a little opening. I walked towards it, as it was a path, leading down to the side of the building. I found a door, as I entered. Suddenly, heartless appeared, as the Bond of Fire appeared in my hands. I fought them off as I made my way through the halls. There were so many halls, I felt like I was in a maze almost. I came to a dead end, and turned around. _I'm never gonna find this room, god, I'll probably never get out of here. _I thought, as I began to walk again. The way I had taken from the door to here, was clear of heartless. I found my way to a large room, that was empty. Two of the ways were closed off by fallen stones. I went the one way, where there was an opening. I walked through, and turned right, into the short hall as I door lied ahead. I cracked open the door, as peeked inside. I saw the picture of Ansem, and all of his study. Suddenly I heard the creepy voice, as he walked into the room looking through one of the books. Zexion.

"Looks like they're still hanging around this joint, just like I thought." I heard the one and only voice.

"Oh my god... Lea..." I whispered to myself.

"Hmm... The other two back in the real world yet?" He asked, walking towards Zexion.

"Dilan and Even regained conciousness, but they're still not stable, I'm making them rest inside." Lexaeus said. Who was Even, and Dilan? It must be their real names, well, two of the Organization members.

"I see. Well then, if they aren't outside, I'll go look for them." I got nervous as Axel, ugh, Lea got closer to the door I was behind.

"No, we looked, but it looks like they aren't returning there either." Lexaeus said. Personally, although Demyx was the one after me, Lexaeus scared me the most. He was like a monster. He was huge, and just look of his face was just so... scary.

"Mmm... By any chance, they couldn't have been taken to another world, could they?" Lea said, walking over to Lexaeus.

"That's unwishful thinking, isn't it? When the stolen heart of a person is reborn, they are reborn in the place they were an instant before. If not, the world they should've returned to was stolen, the lost person is gathered in an in-between-world. Then, a world called Traverse Town was formed, and it was there they were reborn. Or perhaps..." I was getting sick of him talking about all this boring stuff.

"Yeah, yeah, gotcha. So if we were reborn in this world, isn't kind of funny that they aren't here with us?"

"It would appear so, yes."

"This is getting to be so exhausting. What do you think about the fact that they weren't reborn here?"

"Naturally..." Zexion said.

"That's good enough. Bye, I'll go look for them."

"Huh? How?" Zexion seemed lost.

"The dirty jobs are always left to me." Lea said. He looked at the writings hung up on the wall, by Ansem I was guessing. Lea came towards the door I was behind, and I layed myself up against the wall. He walked out closing the door, and looking at me.

"Whoa! Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Lea...? You mean, you don't remember me?" He stood there for a minute, looking down at the ground, and back up at me, crossing his arms.

"No, am I supposed to remember something?"

**-Lea's POV-**

Clearly, I was missing something. The only things I can remember from before, well, was being in the Organization. She looked down at the necklace she wore, which looked familiar, and grabbed my hand. She held my one left hand, and put the right one on the necklace.

"You'll remember, just close your eyes." I closed my eyes, as it started. The moment I saw her, and kidnapped her. When we fought all the time, I dragged her around. She almost got turned into a heartless, sharing a papou with her, giving her that necklace, fighting for her, when she got turned into a heartless. When we rescued her from the dark realm, and Riku was there. The guy I was always so jealous of... Living that moment that Namine drew, and she showed me the picture. I took her under my wing pretty much. We lived in the apartment, we sat on top of the station, and I told her about how I felt about her. When we were in the dark realm, and the nobodies all attacked her, and I saved her, by putting my whole being into the attack.

_"Axel!" She cried, pushing through Riku, sliding onto her knees beside me. "Axel... you're fading away."_

_"That's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack... not like nobodies actually have beings... right?"_

_"Axel, the dream I had. This was it..."_

_"You saw it coming before I did..."_

_"Axel!" Sora yelled, as him and Riku ran up beside me. "Axel... what were you trying to do?"_

_"I wanted to see Roxas, he was... the only one that I liked... He made me feel... like I had a heart. It's funny, you make me feel... the same... As for you little miss, stay safe, please."_

_"Axel, you can't leave... what will I do?" The tears filled her eyes._

_"Mackie, you're skilled. I've seen you fight. You can defend yourself, and you have friends to protect you. I'm sorry... it had to end this way."_

_"Axel, please..."_

_"Remember, when I told you how I couldn't find the words to describe my feelings?" She sniffled, as tears fell from her eyes._

_"Yes..." She choked up the word, looking at me._

_"I finally found the words..."_

_"Then I did too..."_

_"Riku, keep her safe, and happy... got it?" Riku nodded._

_"I'd do anything to keep her safe and happy."_

_"Mackie... Lea, got it memorized?" She laughed a little, as tears fell from her eyes._

_"Yes, Lea, I have it memorized." I smiled._

_"Good. Mackie... I love you." She began to cry harder, as she hugged me. She wiped the tears away, and tried to hold them back. She kissed me, and looked into my eyes._

_"Axel, I love you too."_

"Mackie... I remember now. I remember everything. Uncontrollably, I hugged her, and held her so tightly. _There you go, idiot._ I thought to myself. I looked at her and kissed her. Honestly, I didn't want to pull away. About thirty seconds later, we pulled away and smiled.

"Lea, I missed you so much." She said, as I remembered when I was in the dark realm, where I went after dieng, and Mackie was sent. She was there the whole time, and I couldn't hear or see her. Kaji told me to tell her how I felt. She's my world, and my everything. She made me feel like a real person, and she brought out the best in me.

"Mackie, what I said in the dark realm, about how you were my everything, and were my whole world... I meant every word. I love you so much, and I can't lose you again." Suddenly, the door opened, as Aeleus walked out the door.


End file.
